Behind the Thick Glasses
by Mysterious Writah
Summary: Darien, the rich playboy. Serena, the bad looking school nerd everybody hates. Obviously the two don't mix, but what happens when Darien discover's Serena's beauty behind those thick glasses?
1. Intro, Hatred

HEY! I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, I THINK IT'S PRETTY COOL, WOT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLZ R R!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Intro Chapter:  
  
"Uhh. Serena I've finished my lunch, let's go now," Mina said while standing up quickly, eyes fixed onto the door of the cafe.  
  
"What's the rush?" Serena groaned and turned to the direction her best (and only) friend to see Darien and his friends walking through the door.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes when she saw Darien throwing winks at all the girls drooling over him, 'That player' Serena gritted her teeth, ever since they met, he has been giving her hell, verbally bullying her all the time.  
  
"Hey meatball head, what are you looking at?" Darien smirked, referring to the tight bun on Serena's head.  
  
"An ugly slug," Serena replied coldly, looking at him straight in the eye, even though she doesn't admit it, Darien is bloody gorgeous.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't mean that, I'll be hurt," Darien smiled charmingly.  
  
"And I hope you die from the pain," Serena put on a cold smile and walked out with Mina following her.  
  
"Ouch!" Ken grinned.  
  
"Shut up Ken!" Darien growled making the surrounding girls wince.  
  
'What was wrong with that girl? Every girl likes me, why does she hate me so much?' Darien thought to himself while eating. But then again, why did he care what Serena thought? She was just another nerd in their school who thinks she's top shit because she got a hundred percent scholarship. And with those hideous school uniform that is like two sizes too big for her, the dress goes halfway from her knees to her ankles for god heaven's sake! Her glasses are worse, they had thick black rims and the lenses are like magnifying glass, making Serena's eyes twice the size of normal eyes. And with the tight bun on the top of her head, she looks more like a teacher with the glasses and daggy clothes than a student of a well-known private school like theirs. 'What is wrong with me? Stop thinking about that stupid meatball god dammit!' Darien cursed and blocked Serena out of his mind.  
  
"Stupid Shields! Stupid! Stupid! Shields!" Serena cursed as they went to the office, the three Darien-Lovers (Ann, Prisma and Beryl) were giving her a hard time at the lockers again. The trio had poured a mixture of oil, nail polish and glue all over Serena's locker, making it jammed stuck and now she has to find the cleaner to get rid of it all. Looks like she's going to miss out on another period of physics since her books are still in the jammed locker. All this because of Darien Shields! She hates him! HATES HIM!!!!

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»


	2. Deal's On

HEY PEOPLES! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I'LL MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE THIS STORY SINCE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ALL OF IT YET. BUT I'LL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK, SINCE IT'S DA HOLIDAYS RIGHT NOW. I'LL PROBABLY TAKE ONLY A LITTLE OVER ONCE A WEEK WHEN SCHOOL STARTS. BUT CHECK HERE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE ANYWAYS! AND DON'T FORGET TO RR!!!  
  
BTW, IF YOU ARE GETTING BORED AND GOT NOTHING TO DO AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET, WHY NOT TRY READING MY OTHER FAN FIC 'DARIEN THE SLEEZE'. JUST ANOTHER OPTION! HEHE BAI BAI!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena gave another yawn, she was taking another Sunday jog when she saw a new hairdressers open. She needed a haircut anyway, and since it was half prince because it was their first day, Serena walked in.  
  
"Good morning dear, what can I do for you" a woman in her late thirties greeted her.  
  
"Hi, I just want to get a trim," Serena politely smiled back.  
  
"Sure dear, come this way," the woman smiled and lead her the way to an empty seat, "one of your hair dressers will come to you shortly but meanwhile, take off your glasses and leave your hair out," the woman gave Serena another smile and walked off.  
  
Serena took a good look around her, there were many customers in the hair salon, young and old, she felt a bit embarrassed when she realised she was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts, what she normally wears for jogging. She untied her hair, which was in her usual tight bun before and allowed it to run down her back, Lisa realised from the reflection of the mirror that her hair had reached to her waistline.  
  
She took off her glasses and placed them carefully on the bench. Serena continued to examine her blurring reflection on the mirror when an image of a tall black haired man standing behind her seat, Serena thought the man looked familiar but couldn't tell without her glasses off, she later assumed it was just the hairdresser.  
  
"Hey sexy, are you free tonight?" the man asked huskily with his hand running down Serena's bare shoulder, "My bed is, you want to join me?" he said the last part in a whisper into her ear, causing chills running down her spine, even thought she didn't admit it.  
  
"Get your filthy hand off me. I'm sure one of your sluts would be more than happy to join you on your bed," Serena said coldly.  
  
"I don't want them, all I want is you," Darien grinned and licked Serena's earlobe, Serena tightened her jaws to stop herself from letting out any reaction to his seducing.  
  
"Fuck off Darien," Serena warned, spinning her chair so her back was a hundred percent facing him, not her side.  
  
"Do I know you babe?" Darien asked, taking a step back as Serena spun her chair to face him.  
  
"Darien Shields, even without my glasses on, I can still recognise your annoying voice," Serena smirked.  
  
Darien recognised that smirk, he looked at the bench next to her and found her ugly thick black brimmed glasses, "Serena Parker?"  
  
Serena laughed, "Maybe your not so stupid after all, well done Shields, you are now officially in grade one," she smirked as Darien walked away to his brother and friend in furry.  
  
"What's the chick's name? Did you get her number?" Ken asked as Darien walked back towards them.  
  
"Yeah bro, that chick is mighty hot," George, Darien's two years older brother, commented while looking at Serena through the reflection of the mirror as the hairdresser cut his hair.  
  
"Guess who that so called 'hot chick' was," Darien said dryly.  
  
"You know her?" George asked, cocking his eyebrows up.  
  
"That's even better, who is she?" Ken asked, getting all excited.  
  
"Serena," Darien replied as he took a seat next to his brother.  
  
"Serena as in Serena Parker?" George asked, he has heard lots about her from Darien, most of the time Darien just bags her, not that George understands why. She is so god dam hot!  
  
"That's her," Darien replied as he saw the look in his brother's eyes when he examined Serena's body from head to toe (mainly at her chest and legs) and made Darien uncomfortable.  
  
"No way!" Ken exclaimed, "But she DOES have the same colour hair and eyes," Ken added later as he examined Serena more closely.  
  
"Look at her legs man!" George said to Darien quietly as he stood up checking his new hair through the reflection while taking quick glances as Serena now and again, "So long and smooth. Imagine them wrapped around.  
  
"GEORGE!!!" Darien yelled so loud that made everybody look at him and Serena to smirk, "This is Serena we're talking about," he added softy in disgust, but the truth was, he couldn't' keep his eyes off Serena, or her legs, himself.  
  
"Whatever," George laughed as he checked his reflection one last time then walked to the counter.  
  
Serena watched as the three men walked to the counter and then leave, she was nearly finished herself. She wondered if she looks different without her glasses on, she was really surprised when Darien had walked up to her before and tried to seduce her. Serena smiled at the feeling, then her smile turned into a frown, what was she doing?  
  
Serena tried her best to shrug the feeling off, either way she wasn't getting any contacts since her mum can't afford them right now and she can't see without them.  
  
"Done!" the hairdresser announced, retrieving Serena back into reality. Serena managed to find her glasses and examine her reflection in the mirror. Her once waist length hair is now shorted to shoulder length in layers.  
  
"Thanks, it's great!' Serena smiled to the hairdresser through the reflection. "Your hair is really nice, but the only problem with your hair is that you stress it too much, if you just let it loose more often without tying it up, your hair would be much healthier," the hairdresser advised nicely.  
  
"I'll remember that, thanks again!" Serena smiled, she checked her reflection in the mirror once more before walking to the counter, "How much do I owe you?" Serena asked the middle age lady that greeted her before.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't worry darl, the man talking to your before had already paid for you and his friend also told me to give this to you," the lad y said as she gave Serena a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks" Serena smiled, took the piece of paper and walked out. Outside, Serena opened the piece of paper to read:  
  
' Hey babe!  
  
You're hot! Want to go out on a date? Ring me if you're interested.  
  
George (Darien's brother)' followed by a mobile number.  
  
Serena laughed and the piece of paper to the closest bin while continuing her jog, she needed to go home soon, semester two is starting the day after and she needed to study.  
  
Darien and Ken laughed as they saw Serena throw the piece of paper in the bin. The three were sitting in Darien's Porsche, waiting to see Serena's reaction. George was mad with furry when he saw what Serena did to his note.  
  
"Why that little!" George yelled, red in the face.  
  
"Come on bro, chill," Darien grinned, trying hold in his laughter, "Just because she's out of your league," Darien finished off which made Ken and himself crack in the fits.  
  
"Shut up Darien, lets see you try," George said to Darien that made him stop laughing.  
  
"Try what?" Darien asked in mocking innocence.  
  
"Bed her before the end of the year and I'll give you my Mercedes that you wanted," George challenged.  
  
"Is that a challenge" Darien grinned.  
  
"Not if you are too afraid to accept it."  
  
"Fine, you're on! I'll even tell you what size her tits are," Darien grinned, feeling confident of himself.  
  
"Deal?" George asked, offering his hand.  
  
"Deal," Darien grinned and took it.  
  
"Ken, you be witness, if Darien can't do it, this car is mine," George grinned at Ken.  
  
"WHAT?" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Deal's a deal! Unless you're scared you'll lose," George reminded and Darien just grunts.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena scrunches her face in disgust as Darien and his two mates, Ken and Andrew, walked into the café near their school. It was lunch break so Serena and her best and only friend, Mina, went to the café to grab some lunch. Normally, Serena prefers to bring her own lunch, since it was cheaper that way, but being the klutz she was, she slept in that morning (again) giving her no time to eat breakfast or make lunch.  
  
Darien walked over to the girl's table and grinned, "Hey you two." Mina wasn't paying any attention as she was staring at Andrew dreamily out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you want manwhore?" Serena asked coldly, not even looking at Darien.  
  
"I still don't get why you call me that when I've never slept with you before. Unless you want me to," Darien asked softly in Serena's ear while slipping his hand to her waist and under her shirt, causing Serena's heart to skip a beat and her face to go red, even though she hates to admit it, that man was gorgeous and his touch did feel good 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?' Serena yelled at herself mentally. She shifted her chair so Darien's hand was out.  
  
"See you two around," Darien smirked and walked away.  
  
"Rejected you again?" Ken asked as Darien walked towards them again.  
  
"What? It's only been two weeks since I started trying," Darien said while ordering his food.  
  
"Two weeks with no progress," Andrew reminded as he gave a wink to Mina when he caught her eye, he grinned as he saw her blush madly.  
  
"At this rate you'll never get her OR the car," Ken grinned as they walked to a table on the other side of the room to Serena's.  
  
"Just shut up, I've had all the girl population of our school in my bed before already," Darien grunted.  
  
"All but those two," Ken reminded.  
  
"Sorry guys, but Mina is mine," Andrew pointed out, he wasn't like the other two, it's true that he had went out with lots of girls but apart from kissing, he's done nothing else with them. He as actually still a virgin but never told anyone, he had his eyes on Mina for a while now.  
  
"Whatever, I promise I'll get Serena in bed by the end of this term," Darien smirked as he saw the waitress looking at him dreamily.  
  
"Don't make promise you can't keep Darien," Andrew grinned.  
  
"Just shut up already!" Darien grunted as he ate his lunch.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»


	3. Beaten Up

DUE TO MANY REQUESTS, I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE, SUB-TITLES AND THE SUMMARY INTO NORMAL WRITING WITH NOW ALTERNATIVE CAPITALIZATION. SEE HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED FOR YOU ALL, I'VE SACRIFICED MY UNIQUITY!!! TOUCHED YET? LAUGHES BUT OF COURSE, YOU GUYS CAN ALL REPAY ME BY GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS! WINK SEE YA!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Darien grinned as he saw Serena walking out through the gates of the school, towards the bus stop.  
  
"Serena, do you need a ride home?" Darien grinned, as he stood right in front of her tracks, taking in her annoyed expression.  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine," Serena said while plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Fine, it's your choice after all," Darien grinned then took Serena's glasses off and ran towards his car with Serena closely behind.  
  
"Give me back my glasses, Darien!" Serena yelled at Darien as he hopped into his Porche.  
  
"Get into the car first," Darien grinned, with no other choice, Serena did as she was told while taking her schoolbag with her.  
  
"Can I have them back now?" Serena grunted.  
  
"Put your seatbelt on," Darien grinned as he started his engine.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Serena warned with her eyes wide open, but Darien just ignored her and sped out of the school.  
  
They drove silently to the cake shop, where Serena works, apart from a few grunts from her here and there. Darien parked outside the cake shop with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wait here," he said and got out of the car to the cake shop. Serena grunts again and finally lets out a sigh of defeat. Se was getting a headache from the strain of her hair, so she took the hair tie out and ruffled her hair a bit when Darien hops back into the car.  
  
"Can I have my glasses back now?" Serena asked while trying to undo the knot in her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Not yet," Darien grinned to himself as he started his engine again.  
  
"How on Earth am I supposed to go to work without my glasses?" Serena asked, loosing patience.  
  
"You're not going to work," Darien replied simply.  
  
"What?" Serena asked in shock.  
  
"The shop is closed already," Darien said while turning to look at Serena as she stared at the shop as the lights turned off.  
  
"How come?" Serena asked, curiously while looking back at Darien. Their eyes locked and both of them couldn't break the strong bond. Darien was lost in Serena's sky blue eyes, which seemed to draw him closer and closer to her.  
  
Serena didn't move when Darien was leaning closer and closer to he. The logical side of Serena's brain told her to back off but her heart somehow thought differently. She watched with eyes wide open, as Darien's lips were only millimetres apart from hers.  
  
"Darien, don't," Serena whispered while blocking her lips from him with her delicate fingers sliding between his to hers. Darien gently took Serena's hand in his and allowed his lips to hers. Darien started to kiss Serena gently as Serena started to return his. Kissing Serena wasn't like the other kisses he had shared with other girls. Her kisses were short, sweet and innocent and with her soft gentle lips, he felt like he was in heaven. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted, he continued kissing Serena, more demanding each time while slipping his free hand to the back of Serena's neck to hold her in place as he entwined his fingers with Serena's with his other hand.  
  
Serena closed her eyes as she felt Darien's lips on hers, she could feel Darien's slipping from the back of her neck to her lower back. Quickly getting out of her daze, Serena took her hand out of Darien's and gently pushed him back. Feeling Serena's push, Darien sat up straight again.  
  
"That was unexpected," Darien laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Serena asked softly, staring into her own lap. Darien nodded to himself and drove to Serena's house.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Darien asked as he pulled up into Serena's driveway.  
  
"Yeah," Serena mumbled while still staring into her lap. Darien gently tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He was slowly leaning forward when Serena quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car. She walked al the way to the door without turning her head back once.  
  
Once she closed the door behind her, she could hear Darien's car zooming away. It was then when she remembered about her glasses.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien grinned as he looked at the present he had bought for Serena. It was the next day and Darien had parked his car outside Serena's house, waiting for her to walk out to drive her to school, which she didn't ask for. He hummed happily to the music he was playing when he saw Serena walk out of the house.  
  
Darien began waving at Serena but she didn't seem to take any notice, he started up his engine and starting to drive slowly at the same pace as Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Darien smiled cheerfully at her as he got his window to unwind.  
  
"Hi," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Get into the car, I'll give you a ride," Darien said when he stopped his car next to her. Serena hesitated at first but Darien had already got out of his car and opened the door for him, flashing her his most charming smile. Serena gave a weak smile back and went inside the car.  
  
"Darien about my glasses.." Serena began when Darien was seated in the driver's seat again, but she didn't know how to continue.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got them, I know you can't study without them," Darien grinned. The two didn't talk for the rest of the way to school. Darien parked his car in the student parking lost and Serena was about to get out when Darien held her back.  
  
"Here Serena, theses are for you," Darien grinned as he handed her a box. Serena accepts it and opens it to reveal a pair of contacts and a bottle of contact cleaners.  
  
"I've lost your glasses so I got your these," Darien lied, "the contacts have a lifetime warrantee and you have an endless supply of cleaner of you show them this card," he explained while pointing out to the card inside the box that Serena didn't see before.  
  
"I don't' know what to say," Serena said quietly.  
  
"You don't' need to say anything," Darien whispered into Serena's ear and was about to kiss her when the bell rang. Relieved, Serena gathered her belongings and got out of the car.  
  
Serena had lots to tell Mina, only that she found out that she wasn't where they usually meet before school. Serena shrugged it off then walked to her lockers. She was running late, so Serena decided to leave her contacts in her lockers for the first two periods and wear them later.  
  
Serena quickly stuffed her bag in a took what she needed for her first two classes, she closed her locker and turned around to go find Darien standing right behind her. Before she could react, Darien held her by the back of her neck and kissed her until the bell rang again from home group.  
  
"I'll see you around," Darien grinned and walked off with his mates. Serena stood there in shock for a few seconds before walking to her homeroom, she could see the three Darien-Lovers glaring at her the whole way. She could also feel many pairs of eyes eyeing her enviously.  
  
Serena couldn't concentrate at all in class, partly due to the fact she can't even read or see properly, but mainly was because she was thinking about Darien. 'Why did she enjoy the kisses they shared so much? Didn't she hate him?' those were the type of thoughts running through her head throughout the two periods of classes.  
  
Finally, the recess bell rang and the teacher dismissed them and walked out the classroom herself. Serena closed her books and was walking to the door when two girls bull her back and another one locked the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena asked.  
  
"You know what I want," a red-haired girl named Ann bit backs harshly as she walked towards Serena from the door and slapped her across the face.  
  
"What have I done to you three?" Serena spat in disgust.  
  
"You've taken our man!" Prisma, holding onto Serena's right shoulder said.  
  
"You've taken Darien away from us by your sluttiness," Beryl bit back with hatred.  
  
"Look who's talking," Serena laughed sarcastically, "and you guys are the one with the skirt that goes us your arse," which made her receive another slap from Ann this time.  
  
"You think you're so pretty now that you're not wearing your glasses, now lets see how pretty you are after this!" Ann laughed as she pulled out the bun of Serena's hair as Prisma smirked as she held Serena's head back by her hair, which mad her scream in pain. Ann took bottles of runny glue from her pencil case and poured them all over Serena's body and hair while Prisma and Beryl pulls, slap and scratches Serena so her uniform is all ruined.  
  
It was nearly the end of break and Ann knew this, "Listen bitch, this is what you get for messing around with us!" she yelled at Serena as she wrote the word 'SLUT' on Serena's forehead in black permanent marker. After she was finished, they throw Serena onto the ground and gave her a few kicks before they left the room.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OUCH! POOR SERENA! WHAT NOW? 


	4. Closer

HEY! GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS, BUT WHAT CAN I DO? SCHOOL HAD STARTED AND I'VE GOT HEAPS OF HOMEWORK! ( PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

* * *

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Darien was beginning to get worried; he has been looking around the school for Serena and still couldn't find her. Then he saw ha group of people crowding around outside one of the classrooms. Darien walked over to the crowd to find Prisma, Beryl and Ann walking out with satisfied grins on their faces. Knowing the three bitches, Darien ran into the classroom to find Serena lying on the floor in a mess, shaking with pain. Darien felt pain in his chest as he was Serena like this.  
  
Darien helped the crying Serena up and scooped her off her feet and carried her to his car with the rest of the school staring at them as Serena buried her head in Darien's chest. "Wait for me in here and I'll go and get our stuff," Darien said softly as he opened the door and seated Serena in the passenger seat.  
  
By the time Darien came back with his and Serena's belongings, Serena had stopped crying but only whimpered once in a while.  
  
"Feeling better?" Darien asked as he dumped their bags into the back seat of the car, Serena gave a nod in reply.  
  
Darien drove silently to his mansion.  
  
"Why are we here?" Serena asked softly as Darien opened the door on her side.  
  
"You don't want your family to see you like this do you?" Darien pointed out. Once Serena nodded in agreement, Darien wrapped his arms around her and carried her out again.  
  
"Darien, you don't need to carry me, I'm fine now," Serena said quietly.  
  
"It's all good, you're not heavy or anything," Darien smiled as he walked to the door of his house.  
  
"Master Darien, you are home so early!" the Shield's butler greeted them as they walked through the door, "Oh my! What happened to the young lady?" he claimed as he noticed Serena in Darien's arms.  
  
"Butler, help me organise people to help her clean up," Darien ordered his servant then looked down at Serena, "I'll see you later," he said while putting her down, he was about to lean over and kiss Serena when her hand stopped him.  
  
"Don't. I've got glue on my lips," Serena whispered. Darien grinned as he took Serena's hand and kissed that instead. Serena gave a smile to Darien before being lead away.  
  
Darien made some orders to his servants to prepare the bedroom next to his for Serena and to cook them lunch. Darien then made several phone calls before Serena was lead out, dressed in Darien's sister's red bathrobe. There were still visible red marks on her cheeks and her forehead and some bruises on her arms, but nothing big.  
  
"Feeling better?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around Serena's small waist, he was about to kiss her when Serena pushed him gently away.  
  
"Darien, there are people here," she hissed softly while blushing.  
  
"You are all dismissed until lunch is ready," Darien told his servants.  
  
Without another word, Darien lead Serena upstairs.  
  
"Darien, where are you taking me?" Serena asked.  
  
"To your room for the night," Darien said, not even turning back. Serena froze immediately and slipped her hand out of his.  
  
"What are you on about?" Serena asked.  
  
"I've called up Mina to cover up for you and you'll stay for the night," Darien explained as he took Serena's hand and led her to the room.  
  
"I am NOT sleeping in here!" Serena grunted, she yelped when Darien kissed her harshly, pushing her against the wall. After the surprise attack, Serena calmed down and kissed him back.  
  
"If you don't want to sleep in here, you can just sleep on my bed," Darien grinned after he broke the kiss.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here, I'm not sleeping with you and especially with only a bathrobe on," Serena giggled.  
  
"So you're bare naked underneath the bathrobe, are you?" Darien said, his grin getting wider.  
  
"Don't get any idea!" Serena laughed then suddenly whimpered with pain in her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around her for support.  
  
"I just have this headache," Serena said quietly, without another word, Darien lifted Serena up and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
"Have a shut eye first, I'll get someone to bring some porridge in later," Darien said gently as Serena closed her eyes. Darien gave a soft gentle kiss on Serena's forehead and went out of the room.  
  
Darien returned later with a tray of porridge and a sandwich to find Serena asleep peacefully. Darien smiled to himself as he placed the tray down and threw a blanket over Serena. Darien watched Serena as he sat down on the seat next to her while eating his sandwich. Just as Darien finished his sandwich and waited next to Serena until she woke up.  
  
"Feeling better?" Darien asked.  
  
"Not really," Serena said.  
  
"Here," Darien smiled as he helped Serena to sit up on the bed again, "You hungry? I've brought you some porridge."  
  
"Yeah, haven't ate all day," Serena admitted and looked at the clock, it was already seven in the night, she expected Darien to hand the bowl over to her but instead, he spooned out a bit and held it for her to eat.  
  
"Eat up then," Darien smiled as he saw Serena's face.  
  
"You don't have to feed me you know."  
  
"It's my pleasure," Darien said charmingly as Serena took the spoon into her mouth and finished it within minutes.  
  
"Full yet?" Darien asked.  
  
"No... not exactly yet..."  
  
"Do you want more porridge?"  
  
"No... Darien..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any ice-cream by any chance?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
Darien laughed, "Just tell me what flavour you want."  
  
"Flaky choc caramel!" Serena said, face immediately brightening up.  
  
"Wait here," Darien laughed and walked out of the room and returned later with two bowls of ice cream. Once within Serena's sight, she attacked them immediately.  
  
Serena closed her eyes as the delicious taste of the ice- cream melted slowly in her mouth and let out a soft moan in delight. "Dammit Darien, where do you get this stuff?" Serena moaned, licking the ice cream that was on her lips. Serena stopped and opened her eyes when she didn't hear Darien; he was sitting on the other side of the queen-sized bed, staring silently at her, his face all red.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked unsurely as she placed her bowl on the bedside table, "Are you feeling sick?" she slowly crawled over to Darien's side of the bed only to slip and fall into his arms and to feel something hard poking at her. Feeling herself blush, Serena slowly got off him only that Darien suddenly took hold of her wrist and held it close to his chest and stared into her eyes.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

WHAT IS DARIEN DOING??? READ AND FIND OUT! I KNOW I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT WHAT CAN I SAY? I JUST LOVE THEM. evil laugh


	5. Spending the Night TOGETHER!

THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT BUT SOMETHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING ISN'T IT??? READ AND REVIEW!!! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Darien could picture Serena's long legs around him as he pumped in and out of her when he heard Serena's moan. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused when Serena unconsciously licked her luscious lips and crawled over towards him. He was about to take her on when Serena fell over and her pelvis grinded against his.  
  
Serena was about to get off when Darien held her wrist close to his chest.  
  
"Stay with me tonight Serena," Darien said hoarsely.  
  
"Darien, you know I won't," Serena said softly, Darien ignored her and began kissing her on her lips hungrily, barging his tongue hard into her mouth. His lips then travelled from her lips to her cheek, to her chin and then to her neck.  
  
"Darien, get off me, please..." Serena plead, but Darien just ignored her and began sucking hard on her neck, pulling her robe down, "Darien... get off, I'm scared now," Serena cried as she held onto her robes tight in her arms, Serena was relieved when Darien released her.  
  
Darien breathed hard as his lips got off Serena, "I'm sorry," he said as he was about to tuck a loose strand of hair back into her ear when she winced back. Her eyes looked at him filled with fear. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Darien said sadly and walked out of the room.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena was later woken up by a pair of soft gentle lips pressing against hers, she opened her eyes to find Darien topless lying next to her on the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist. Serena sat up immediately and moved to the other side of the bed, "Why are you in here?"  
  
"This is my room of course I'm in here!" Darien asked in a confused manner, he thought Serena knew that all along.  
  
Serena took at look around herself and realised that Darien was telling the truth, the room she is now in is much bigger than the one she was in the night before with large basketball posters everywhere, she also noticed that the bed is much bigger as well.  
  
"Are you ok?" Darien asked softly, sitting up himself. Serena didn't give him a reply, only eyeing him wearily.  
  
"Serena, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it. I didn't know what came over me," Darien stated softly, "I would never want to hurt you let alone force you into doing anything."  
  
Serena still gave not emotion, "Here, how about you can stay in here, I'll leave this room," Darien said, looking down and got out of the bed to leave the room but Serena took his arm and held onto it, "Serena?"  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm just not used to... you know, these kinds of things," Serena said softly.  
  
"I know, it's not your fault," Darien said softly sitting down on the bed besides her.  
  
"I must've slept walked in here," Serena said softly, feeling embarrassed, "You can stay in here with me if you want to, but we aren't doing anything!"  
  
"Sure," Darien's eyes lit up like a little boy eyeing fair floss. Serena giggled to herself as Darien laid on the bed next to her.  
  
"I need some more sleep," Serena smiles.  
  
"Same," Darien smiles back but neither of them closed their eyes. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes until a servant walked in to tell Darien to wake up for school. The servant was surprised that her master was fully dressed with a girl in his bed for once.  
  
Darien got off the bed followed by Serena, "I think you need to get changed, but after all, it's only my opinion not that it counts much," he grinned as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

HA! THE TITLE OF THE STORY TRICKED YOU DIDN'T IT??? READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	6. The Next Day

HEY FOLKS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE, SORRY I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN MAH SKOOL AND SOCIAL LIFE LATLEY. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPPY! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"Same," Darien smiles back but neither of them closed their eyes. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes until a servant walked in to tell Darien to wake up for school. The servant was surprised that her master was fully dressed with a girl in his bed for once.  
  
Darien got off the bed followed by Serena, "I think you need to get changed, but after all, it's only my opinion not that it counts much," he grinned as he looked at the beauty in front of him.  
  
"I think so too," Serena laughed, "But where are my clothes?"  
  
Right on cue, another servant walks in with a set of school clothes. Serena took the uniform gratefully and was about to walk out the room when Darien pulled her back,  
  
"Change in here" he grinned.  
  
"No way!" Serena laughed as she poked her tongue out.  
  
"Fine go in there," Darien chucked, nodding his head towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom.  
  
Serena giggled and walked in.  
  
"Darien!!!" Serena yelled on top of her lungs fifteen minutes later. Darien grinned as he walked into his bathroom, fully dressed in school uniform himself.  
  
"Yes?" Darien asked as his eyes looked over Serena's dressed body.  
  
"What have you done to my dress?" Serena asked in shock, she was used to wearing the school skirt half way between her knees and her ankle and now it only reached mid thigh.  
  
"I got you something that actually fits you," Darien grinned, he had made a phone call to the uniform supplier the night before to order two sets of girl's uniform two sizes smaller than Serena's original size.  
  
"These are too short for me!" Serena whinges.  
  
"No, your old ones were two sizes too big, you look fine now, "he grins, "very fine indeed."  
  
Serena gave him a playful glare and he chuckles to himself.  
  
"Here are your contacts," he said while handling Serena a little box.  
  
Serena took them and looked at the user manual for a while, "Darien... You don't expect me to read this without my glasses do you?" Serena asked while feeling her cheeks go hot.  
  
"Wait a sec," Darien laughed while he puts his own contacts on.  
  
"You need glasses?" Serena asks in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," Darien grins as he washes Serena's contacts and helps her to put them in.  
  
"This feels so awkward!" Serena complains while giving her eyes a couple of quick blinks.  
  
"You'll get use them," Darien shrugs and walks out and back with a woman by his side,  
  
"This is Lita, she'll help you with your make-up," Darien introduced.  
  
"Make up? If you think I'll let you put a layer of cement that you call make-up on my face, think again!" Serena glared.  
  
"Don't worry Miss, from the looks of it, all you need is some lip gloss and mascara, no cement for you today," Lita smiles. Serena simply nodded, as she didn't want to make Lita's work hard for her. After all, Lita seems pretty nice.  
  
Darien rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks," Serena smiles after Lita finishes.  
  
"No worries, I better get going," Lita winked and walks out.  
  
"Ok? I guess you are ready for school now?" Darien asked, walking through the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Serena sighs as she looks around her for her schoolbag, "Where's my school bag?"  
  
"Here!" Darien said, throwing an expensive leather backpack at her.  
  
Serena caught it, "This isn't mine."  
  
"Schoolbags are for losers, from now on, you use this."  
  
"Why? I AM a loser remember? You've been calling me that since seventh grade," Serena said bitterly as she sat down on the bed, refusing to move.  
  
"That was before, you're my girl now, of course you ain't a loser," Darien said, pulling Serna to the door. Serena didn't know what happened, she felt so weak in the knees after Darien said 'my girl'... Darien's girl... why does that sound so right?  
  
Serena felt half the people of the school starring at her as she walks in the school with Darien's hand in hers. She could hear comments such as 'who's the chick?' 'He probably met her at some club,' which made her realise that no one could recognise her after the makeover.  
  
Darien leads her to the chairs under the large oak trees where the entire popular group hangs out.  
  
"Hey Darien! Hey Serena!" Ken greets Darien by giving him a slap on the shoulder and a smile to Serena as if they've been friends for all their lives; Serena shivers at the thought but manages to force a small smile back.  
  
At the mention of Serena's name, everyone goes quiet, looking at her oddly to find the resemblances of her and her old self.  
  
"Hi," Serena smiles, looking out for Mina from the corner of her eye. She was relieved when she spotted her dear friend entering the front gates of the school. "I'm going to find Mina!" Serena announces to no one in particular and almost runs to her friend.  
  
Serena drags Mina to the three where they always meet up before school.  
  
"Mina! I need help!" Serena turned to face her friend nervously.  
  
"Serena?" Mina asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"What happened to you? You looks so ... so... amazing to say the least!"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Serena said then starts to tell Mina what happed for the past two days.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

NOW WHAT IS SERENA GOING TO DO?

WILL SHE FIND OUT THAT IT WAS ALL A DARE?


	7. Couple?

SORRY FOLKS, HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK BUT THE STORY IS NOW BACK IN ACTION! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"So are you two going out?" Mina asked softly.  
  
"No... I mean... yes... I mean... God! I don't know!" Serena screamed and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"Serena! Calm down! So what do you think of Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
"We kissed a few times, I slept over at his house, but he still hasn't asked me or anything. I always thought he was good looking and all..." Serena confessed, she could see Mina bitting her bottom lip, "It's not good is it?" Serena asked, half knowing the answer already.  
  
"Sorry Serena," Mina said, shaking her head slightly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I guess you're right," Serena smiled sadly as she stared at Darien from the corner of her eye.  
  
"So how's it going with Serena?" Ken grinned.  
  
"It's fine!" Darien smiled.  
  
"So have you bed her yet?"  
  
"No, soon, but not yet," Darien shrugged, staring at Serena's direction. The bell rang for the start of school, Darien ran to Serena and Mina.  
  
"You two get your English and Maths stuff and wait for me at your lockers," Darien said quickly and ran off to his locker's direction.  
  
"Don't we have SOSE and Maths?" Mina asked as they watched Darien's returning figure.  
  
"I don't know," Serena said absently, starting to walk to their lockers.  
  
Just as Serena got her English and Maths things out, Darien came along with Andrew.  
  
"You two ready for class?' Darien asked, attempting to slip his arm around Serena's waist but she quickly hurried towards Mina's side.  
  
"Yeah, we better get going, bye!" Serena said quickly, not looking at Darien in the eye and was about to walk off when Darien took her hand into his and pulled her back.  
  
"Did I forget to tell you that from today onwards, you two will be in the same class with Andre and me for most subjects including home-group?" Darien grinned, pulling Serena closer to him. He frowned when Serena still refused to meet his eye.  
  
"Ok let's go!" Andrew said quickly as he saw the frown on his friend's face then started to walk towards their classroom, followed by Mina and then the couples.  
  
Once the bell rang for recess, Serena jumped up and was about to walk out of the classroom but Darien pulled her back, "Andrew, you and Mina can go first, we'll come to you guys later."  
  
Andrew nodded his head and lead Mina outside.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Serena asked once everyone else went out of the room.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you? You've been acting distant since school started," Darien said, boring his eyes into hers.  
  
"I'm fine, and thanks for asking," Serena said, plastering on a fake smile and was about to walk out when Darien pulled her into a kiss, which brought out Darien's passionate side he never knew he ever had.  
  
"Darien, we are on school property and you have no rights to do that," Serena said as she pushed Darien back.  
  
"Didn't you know my family owns the school?" Darien grins as he saw the look on Serena's face.  
  
"That still does not give you the right to bully me around!" Serena said coldly, glaring into Darien's eyes.  
  
"You're so cute Serena," Darien smiles and leans next to give Serena's earlobe a lick,  
  
"You like that don't you?" he grins but his grin turned into shock when Serena slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not cute and I'm serious! Darien! You have no right to push me around that this!" Serena yelled in the verge of unknown tears.  
  
"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I want to get out of here," Serena replied softly. Darien was confused but gave a little nod before leading Serena to the general office to sign out of the school.  
  
Darien drove to a nearby park and stopped his engine.  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Darien asked softly, turning his body to face Serena.  
  
"Can I just go home?" Serena whinged.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Darien said strongly in a no- nonsense tone.  
  
"What can I say Darien? That my worst enemy is toying around with me and I'm actually started to feel for him?!" Serena screamed and burst out into tears.  
  
Darien got out of his car and helped Serena out and held her in his arms.  
  
"Just go away," Serena sobbed quietly, even though her grip onto Darien's school shirt tightened, "I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Shhh... Just don't talk and calm down," Darien said soothingly as his hand ran up and down Serena's back.  
  
"I am scared," Serena admitted after a while of standing silently in his arms.  
  
"I know," Darien smiled and gave Serena a peck on the forehead and was leaning down to kiss Serena when she gently pushed him away.  
  
"Don't Darien, please! You win! I don't care, I don't want to play in your little game."  
  
"What if I'm telling you I was never playing around?"  
  
Serena stared into Darien's serious dark blue eyes.  
  
"There's something special with you and me, I can feel it, I really think it would work out! I want to protect you, be there for you whenever you need me. Have you around to comfort me and calm me down. I want to be with you Serena Parker, " Darien said calmly, "So what do you say?"  
  
"What if you're wrong?" Serena asked softly, "What if you're lying?"  
  
"You know I'm not. Just give me a chance, give US a chance."  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"Just six months!"  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"We will go out for five months and if it doesn't work out I'll never bug you again!" Darien said quickly, desperate for Serena to say yes but she only stood there, staring in space, "Four!" Darien yelled, getting desperate.  
  
Serena looked into Darien's eyes, she could feel the frustration that he was feeling.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

WHAT'S SERENA GOING TO CHOOSE? WILL SHE SAYS YES?? WELL.. THERE'S ANOTHER CLIFFY FOR YOU! HAHAHA!


	8. Together! Now about Ken

HEY FOLKS!!! HAVENT' UPDATED THE STORY FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO... NOT THAT BAD IS IT? UMM... NOTHING MUCH TO SAY, JUST THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! I HAD NO IDEA THAT I WOULD GET SO MANY REVIEWS WHEN I FIRST STARTED THE STORY. I'VE ONLY HAD 7 CHAPTERS POSTED UP SO FAR AND I'VE ALREADY GOT 104 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!! THAT'S ABOUT 14.857 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!!! I FEEL SO PROUD!!! LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!  
  
ALSO WHILE YOU GUYS ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHATPERS OF THIS STORY, TRY READING MY OTHER STORIES THESE ARE THE PLOT:::  
  
DARIEN THE SLEEZE (UP TO CHAPTER 12)- SERENA FINALLY FINDS MR RIGHT BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MR RIGHT TURNS OUT OT BE MR SLEEZE? WILL SHE GO BACK TO HIM AFTER HE SHATTERS HER HEART TIME AND AGAIN? OR WILL THE POWER OF LOVE BE STRONG ENOUGH TO CHANGE HIM FROM HIS SLEEZY WAYS?  
  
SERENA AND DARIEN FIC- SAILOR MOON  
  
SPOLT SPORTS (UP TO CHAPTER 6)- SERENA AND DARIEN WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS UNTIL DARIEN LEAVES SERENA TO RETURN BACK TO HONG KONG. SERENA HAD LOST HER MEMORY ABOUT DARIEN COMPLETELY AND TURNED INTO A SPOILT BRAT THAT NO ONE CAN STAND. WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER DARIEN RETURNS??? WILL SPARKS FLY FOR THEM ONCE AGAIN???  
  
SERENA AND DARIEN FAN FIC – SAILOR MOON  
  
WHEN TALKING IS A GIFT (UP TO CHAPTER 2) – SAKURA IS A GIRL WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO TALK. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MEET SYAORAN, WORLD FAMOUS DOCTOR WHO IS EAGER TO HELP SAKURA TO TALK AGAIN? WILL SAKURA EVER TALK AGAIN??? WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE??? WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY BOTH FOUND OUT EACH OTHER'S DARK SECRETS OF THE PAST???  
  
SAKURA AND SYAORAN FAN FIC –CARD CAPTOR SAKURA  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! READ MORE AND REVIEW MORE!!! D  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena looked into Darien's eyes, she could feel the frustration that he was feeling.  
  
Darien's heart skipped a beat when Serena look up at him, "If we don't fall in love with each other after four months I'll never bug you again. And if we don't... I'll do whatever you want. I'll... I'll pay for your university fee!"  
  
Darien held his breath until Serena gave a gentle nod, Darien was so happy that he lifted Serena off her feet and began to spin her around.  
  
Darien turned off the engine as his car was parked in Serena's driveway, he turned his body so he could face Serena.  
  
"I guess I should get going," Serena said softly, not looking at Darien in the eye.  
  
"Yeah," Darien replied, tilting Serena's chin to look at her in the eye with his hand. Serena weakly smiled back. "Is there anything wrong?" Darien asked, sensing that she was worried.  
  
"I have to tell mother about us."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling that she won't be too happy about it," Serena admitted. Darien leaned over and captured her lips in his.  
  
"You two will be fine, call me if anything goes wrong," Darien whispered huskily in Serena's ear. Serena nodded, gave Darien another quick kiss and got out of the car. She could feel her legs trembling as she opened the front door his her house. How can she tell her?  
  
Darien smiles to himself as he watches Serena open her door and walk inside. He was about to start his engine again but his mobile rang. It was a call from Ken.  
  
"Hello?" Darien answered the phone.  
  
"Have you bed her yet?" came Ken's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked, have you bed Serena yet? You two left school early together today."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you fucked her? How was it like fucking her?"  
  
"KEN! I haven't screwed her yet!"  
  
"Why were you saying 'yeah' before?"  
  
"Because we did leave school early today. We're going out now," Darien grinned.  
  
"What? So the bet is off," Ken asked in a confused manner.  
  
Darien sighed, why was his friend such an idiot, "No, the bet is still on. Serena isn't the easy fuck type, I'll need to go out with her first and bed her while I'm doing so."  
  
"Good thinking man!"  
  
"Yeah whatever, meet me at Meteor Star at seven. Get Drew to come as well," Darien said and hung up.  
  
He backed out of the driveway and headed home.  
  
"Hey Darien, my man! How's your fuck going?" Ken asked as Darien approaches their usual table.  
  
"Don't call Serena that," Darien grunted.  
  
"What? You feel in love with your fuck or is it that time of the month for you again?" Ken laughed but soon stopped when Darien jumped onto him, holding him up by his collar.  
  
"I said it once, and I'm only going to say it again now, never, and I MEAN never, call Serena that again," Darien growled as furry blazed in his eye.  
  
"What's wrong with you man? We say it all the time with the other girls before," Ken said stubbornly as he pushed Darien back.  
  
"She's different to the other girls okay? She's not like the other whores at school," Darien said quietly, running his hand through his hair. The truth was, he didn't know why he would suddenly snap it like that.  
  
"What? She a frigget?" Ken smirked resulting in a deadly glare from Darien.  
  
Andrew only watched silently as he observed his two closest friends. Of course, Ken and Darien have their fights all the time but this time it was different, Darien was different. He was changing, Andrew begins to wonder if Darien would ditch his playboy life for Serena in the future but kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"You guys want to dance?" a blonde asked, accompanied by red head and a brunette.  
  
"Sure," Andrew said quickly and grabbed one of the girl's hand and lead her to the dance floor, hoping that his friends would take his lead and do the same. He turned his head back a bit to find out that to his relief, they were.  
  
Andrew wrapped his arms loosely around the red head's waist in front of him as he allowed the music to guide his body.  
  
Very soon, Ken disappeared with his brunette and Andrew knew too well where they were going. Andrew had always be against how Darien and Ken sleep around with girls but this time only grinned as he saw Ken's back going out the door, normally, Darien would be the first to leave. But this time, Ken was and this proves that Andrew was right and Darien WAS changing. With a bit of luck, Darien might even end up not getting 'some' that night at all. But Andrew's grin only turned into a frown when he noticed that Darien too was leaving with his blonde, leading her out the door. Maybe Darien hasn't changed after all.  
  
"It's too crowed in here," the girl in Andrew's arms complained, snapping him out of his chain of thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," he replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"Want to come over to my place tonight?" the girl asked with hooded eyes, pressing her body against his.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Andrew smiled, not wanting to stay without his friends anyway. With that, the red head led him off the dance floor and out the door.  
  
Andrew and the red head drove in silence as they head to the address she has given her. "So what's your name?" Andrew asked nicely, trying to break the silence as he walked into her apartment.  
  
"Kaorinite," Kaorinite said softly, not really paying attention.  
  
"I'm Andrew," Andrew smiled as he looked around the apartment, "Nice place."  
  
"Here, I'll give you a tour," Kaorinite smiled suggestively as she held Andrew's wrist and lead her around the house.  
  
"And this is the bedroom," Kaorinite introduced after showing the rest of the house to Andrew, "This is where I change, go to sleep, masturbate and do dirty things in my bed," Kaorinite said seductively.  
  
Andrew didn't get the hint and only laughed, "Kaorinite, I'm sure you have no need to masturbate, I'm positive that guys lust for you," Andrew laughed, thinking that it was a joke.  
  
"Oh really?" Kaorinite smiled as she pushed her body against his.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

HEHE... NOW WHAT'S ANDREW GOING TO DO?! IS HE GOING TO DO IT? SORRY FOR MAKING HIM SO LOST GUYS, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF CUTE. HEHE... OH WELLZ! GUESS U GUYS WILL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT. 


	9. Cheated Guilt

HEY PEOPLES!!! I HAD JUST STARTED AND FINISHED THIS CHATPER IN ONE NIGHT WITH ONLY PROOF READING IT ONCE OVER IN ORDER TO POST THIS UP FOR YOU GUYS ASAP. SO PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR ANYTHING WRONG... OK BETTAH GO!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"And this is the bedroom," Kaorinite introduced after showing the rest of the house to Andrew, "This is where I change, go to sleep, masturbate and do dirty things in my bed," Kaorinite said seductively.  
  
Andrew didn't get the hint and only laughed, "Kaorinite, I'm sure you have no need to masturbate, I'm positive that guys lust for you," Andrew laughed, thinking that it was a joke.  
  
"Oh really?" Kaorinite smiled as she pushed her body against his.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said softly, finally realising what was happening.  
  
"Well, maybe with a bit of help from you, I don't need to tonight," Kaorinite, said softly as she leads Andrew's hands to her breast, leading them into circular movements.  
  
"I think I should be going," Andrew said softly as he pulled back his hand and began walking out the door.  
  
"Andrew, you left something," Kaorinite huskily as he reached the door.  
  
"What did I leave?" Andrew asked in a confused manner and turned around to see Kaorinite only in her white lace undergarments.  
  
"You left me in a horny state," Kaorinite said softly, licking her lips.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to leave you that way," Andrew smiled and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Darien sighed as he picked up his clothes off the floor while the little blonde was sobbing on her bed. How was he supposed to know that she was still an amateur when she was dancing so dirty at the club. After retrieving his clothes and putting them back on he muffled out an apology and walked out of the hotel room.  
  
Darien ran his hand through his messy hair as he waited at the lifts, events of the past few hours ran through his head.

Flashback

He had danced with the blonde and in the crowd as they were dancing, getting hot and dirty as she pushed her crouch into his.  
  
"Let's get out of here and have some real fun," the blonde smiled suggestively.  
  
"Sure, I'll even show you some moves that I do behind the doors," Darien grinned as he led the blonde out the door of the club and into a hotel nearby.  
  
Everything was going fine, they rid their clothing and he was seducing her, touching her at all the right places until she started to stroke his partner down there.  
  
"Oh god!" Darien moaned as the blonde grinned in delight.  
  
"Want more?" she asked as she positioned herself over him, straddling him full on naked.  
  
Darien groaned out a yes before she quickly thrusted him into herself.  
  
"Oh! Serena..." Darien moaned as she pulled him out and thrusted him back in again.  
  
"What did you say?" the blonde asked as she pulled herself off Darien.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You called me Serena."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Who is Serena?" the petite blonde asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"My girlfriend," Darien admitted.  
  
"You got a girlfriend?"  
  
"I did say that her name was Serena didn't I?"  
  
"Why did you come here for?"  
  
"Why did YOU come here for then?"  
  
"I thought we might have something," the girl sobbed as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Look...."  
  
"Mimete," the blonde helped out.  
  
"Look Mimete, I didn't know this meant so much to you. I thought it was just a plain fuck. One night," Darien explained.  
  
"This was my first time," Mimete whispered softly, Darien looked down at the sheets to see a pool of red and cursed under his breathe.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know..."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Mimete..."  
  
"Just go! Leave and never show yourself in my face again!" Mimete screamed and then buried her face into the pillow.  
  
"Sorry," Darien sighed as he slowly got off the bed."

  
End Flashback

What has he done to deserve this??? Normally it would be easy and simple, meet, seduce, sex then leave. Why does she have to be a virgin? And now he feels really bad about it. The only part that was scaring him was that all he wanted to do is hold Serena in his arms and never let go... What has gotten into him?  
  
Serena slowly woke up as she could hear the doorbell ring. Cursing, Serena opened her eyes to find out it was two o'clock in the morning, who on earth could it be? Her mother wasn't home and Serena was scared to go downstairs to open the door at so late in the night.  
  
Serena mentally wished that Darien was here with her as she took out a baseball bat and walked downstairs to the front door in the cold as she only wore a singlet top and a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
Serena took a deep breathe in, clutching her baseball bat tightly in her hands behind the door as she opened it to reveal... DARIEN???  
  
Serena yelped as Darien lunged into her for a hungry kiss, allowing Serena to smell the alcohol in his breath. Serena finally pushed Darien away and eyed him.  
  
"Darien, are you okay?" Serena asked as she could see Darien leaning onto the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah, now that you're with me," Darien gives a goofy grin.  
  
"Come in," Serena said softly as she helped him to the lounge room and laid him down on the sofa. Serena then stood up again to head for the kitchen when Darien held her hand.  
  
"Don't leave me, I want you to be with me," Darien said softly, eyes closed.  
  
"I'll just get you some tea to clear you head," Serena smiles softly as she slowly slips her hand out of his and walks into the kitchen.  
  
When she got back with the tea, Darien was already asleep like a baby. I know cliché but I think it's cute P Serena smiles to herself as she caressed Darien's face with her hand to find it sticky with sweat. "Must I do everything for you," Serena teased softly as Darien unconsciously groans in his sleep.  
  
Giggling to herself, Serena went to the bathroom to get a damp face- washer to wipe Darien's face, then neck. Serena then carefully unbuttoned Darien's school shirt and she blushed when it reveal his well toned chest and abs. Serena then continued to wipe his chest and a bit on the back.  
  
"What were you doing?" Serena asked softly to no one in particular as she placed a blanket over Darien. Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when Darien's hand grabbed hers and pulled it to his face, leaving it there. She giggles as she tries to slip her hand out with no luck. "You got to be joking me!" Serena grunts softly as she tries again. Not wanting to wake Darien up, Serena sits herself down in a comfortable position on the ground next to the sofa and leans her head onto the armrest of the sofa.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for this," Serena sighs as sleep overcame her.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien stirs and opens his eyes to see Serena's angelic face in front of him. He looks down as he realised that he was holding onto Serena's hand. "She must've slept here all night because she didn't want to wake me up," Darien whispers softly as he smiles before he felt a sudden rush of guilt as he remembered why he was there in the first place.  
  
He had betrayed her trust.  
  
He had cheated on her...

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

DARIEN FEELS GUILTY... WILL HE TELL SERENA WHAT HE HAS DONE??? OR MAY IT BE KEPT A SECRET WITH HIM FOREVER? 


	10. Guilt not telling

ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!! To get more and repay me READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena slowly stirred up as she felt someone caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Darien staring at her, his eyes full of sadness that Serena never had seen in his eyes before.  
  
"Morning," Serena smiled cheerfully, hoping to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Morning," Darien said softly in a distant voice as he let go of Serena's hand he was holding the whole night.  
  
"So what happened last... harchoo!" Serena sneezed before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Darien took the blanket he had and placed it around Serena's shoulder.  
  
"You must've caught a cold last night," Darien said softly as Serena could see the guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Nah, it's not because of that. I didn't feel a hundred percent before anyways," Serena lied as Darien helped her to her feet.  
  
"You need to go upstairs to get some rest," Darien smiled that Serena noticed that was forced.  
  
"Yes Dr Shields," Serena giggled as she allowed herself to be lead up the stairs by Darien.  
  
Darien helped Serena get to bed as he laid the blanket over her small frame. "Stay in bed and I'll get you something to eat," Darien whispered softly as he gave a peck on Serena's forehead and went out of the room. Serena smiled to herself as Darien left, she felt like the luckiest girl alive.  
  
Darien sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning back with his heart aching with guilt. He had cheated on Serena and yet she didn't know. And what made it worse was how good she was to him; she had stayed with him all night with only little clothing on a chilly night because she didn't want to stir him up and now she is sick because of him.  
  
Darien walked down the stairs and took out his keys and walked to his car. It's the very least he could do.  
  
Serena slowly stir awake again and looked at the alarm clock next to her. It has already been an hour since Darien had said he would get something for her to eat and left. Serena wondered inwardly if her kitchen was THAT messy that Darien couldn't find her something to eat yet. Serena giggled as an image of Darien stressing out in her kitchen crossed her mind as got out the comfort of her warm bed and was at the door of her bedroom when it opened revealing Darien.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Darien said sternly, catching Serena off guard.  
  
"Sorry," Serena mumbled as she allowed herself to be lead back into her bed again, this time sitting up.  
  
Darien obviously noticed her feelings were hurt as he gave her another peck on her forehead, "I'm sorry I sounded so stern, I just don't' want you to get any sicker than you are already," he mumbled as he caressed the spot where he just kissed, sending shivers down Serena's spine and she's got a feeling it wasn't because she was sick either.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be fine," Serena smiled but frowned as Darien got up and headed for the door, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to get something for you, wait here and this time stay in your bed," Darien grinned as he walked out, not closing the door behind him.  
  
Serena sighed as she sat on her bed, feeling her bare shoulders that her singlet top was revealing getting cold as she snugged herself more into the blanket.  
  
Darien returned shortly with a tray full of goodies, Serena nearly jumped out of bed to take the tray off Darien once he was in her sight but with the look Darien gave her, Serena thought better of it.  
  
"Don't even think about getting out of bed missy," Darien said as if he was Serena's dad as Serena laughed as she crossed her legs under the blanket.  
  
"Sorry Daddy," Serena grinned as he placed the tray in front of her. It had two plates of pancakes, one with the vanilla ice-cream and one without, two cups of orange juice, a cup of water and what Serena dreads most, a bottle of cold medicine.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Serena asked eagerly as her eyes fixed themselves onto the scope of vanilla ice cream.  
  
Darien must've followed her gaze as he sat down on the other side of the tray, "Yes but the one with the ice-cream is mine and you have the one with honey."  
  
"But I want the one with ice-cream," Serena whined.  
  
"No ice-cream for you until you get better," Darien chuckled as he took HIS plate of pancakes and puts it on his lap.  
  
"Please?" Serena plead.  
  
"No, eat your pancakes and I'll take you out to Wendy's as soon as you get better," Darien ordered as Serena nodded her head and began to eat her pancakes which were delicious to say the least. Serena had to suppress her moans remembering what happened last time with the ice cream incident.  
  
"Darien, these pancakes are delicious! I never knew how good they taste without ice-cream," Serena giggled.  
  
"My family cook made them and I am glad you like them," Darien grinned as he took a sip out of his orange juice.  
  
The couple were talking and laughing as they finished off their pancakes and orange juice and now it's down to what Serena dreads the most... her cold medicine. Serena gazed at the cup of water and two large tablets Darien had in his hand, handing it to her.  
  
"Do I have to?" Serena cringed.  
  
"Serena, you have to take them," Darien said in his no nonsense tone as his hands went closer to Serena encouraging her to take it.  
  
"But they're so hard to swallow," Serena said softly, her hopes of not drinking the medicine raise as Darien took some tissues to wrap the tablets up and walks towards the door. She was surprised when Darien open and closed the door and returned with the tissue.  
  
"It won't be a problem now will it?" Darien asked as he opened the tissue up and poured the powder into the water.  
  
Serena sighed as she took the cup of water and placed it on her lips. Taking another quick glance at Darien, Serena took a deep breath before drinking the liquid as quickly as she could. After she finished, she could still taste the awful bitterness of the medicine in her mouth.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you've done to my tastebuds," Serena said as she scrunched up her face in disgust.  
  
Darien forced a laugh as he saw Serena's scrunched up face and wondered inwardly if she would look at him in that way if she ever found out about the night before. Darien leaned over and kissed her on the lips, something he had been avoiding since that morning.  
  
"Feeling better?" Darien asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"No, still need a bit more," Serena giggles as she pulls him down for more. 'If only she knew...' Darien thought inwardly, 'if only she knew...'

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

Poor Darien... poor Serena... what's going to happen next? READ AND FIND OUT!!! 


	11. Sick Am I going to die?

NOTHING MUCH TO SAY, JUST SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, AND HOPE YOU ENJOY! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena laid in her bed as everything that happened during the past three days. It was Sunday night and she was getting better with the help of Darien. She smiled at the thought of Darien.  
  
He had been so sweet to her. That morning, he had arrived at her house in the early morning and started to cook pancakes for her himself. HE COOKED PANCAKES FOR HER!!! Who would've thought, Darien the rich playboy would ever cook pancakes for her, the once middle classed school nerd that everyone hated. He told her that he had watched and learned from his chef the day before when he was preparing pancakes for them. Thank god her mother wasn't home or she would've flipped, seeing a boy cook her daughter breakfast. Speaking of her mother, Serena haven't seen her around much lately.  
  
Many times had her mother given her a call to tell her she was busy and couldn't get home. Serena's smile turned into a frown. Exactly how much work can a normal bank worker get? Speaking of work, Serena haven't done any homework for the whole of weekend since she was so wrapped up in Darien. Serena got off her bed and walked downstairs to her school bag. It was only ten thirty at night and if she hurried up a bit, she might finish all of her homework by midnight. She sat down at her dinner table and started on her work.  
  
Serena was stirred up by the telephone ringing, she groaned as she sat up on the dinner table, she must've fallen asleep halfway through her homework. Still half asleep, Serena stumbled over to her telephone knocking over her cup of water on the way. Serena picked up the cordless phone as she took the pieces of the glass cup in her hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey it's mom," Serena's mother's soft tone could be heard.  
  
"Hi mother, what's happening?" Serena asked as she took a quick glance at the clock, it was already 11:45. "Why aren't you home yet?"  
  
"Sorry honey, I can't make it home today."  
  
"Mom, you haven't been home since Friday morning! How much work can a normal bank worker get?" Serena practically yelled, getting furious at her mother for not being home again.  
  
"I'm, I'm so sorry darling," Serena's heart ached as she could feel the pain and how hurt her mother was.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping it mom," Serena apologised.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be home by tomorrow night, I promise."  
  
"Sure mom, I'm busy at the moment, so I'll see you soon I hope," Serena said and hung up before her mother could reply. Serena threw the phone onto the dinner table and finished collecting the bits of glass and threw them in the bin, ignoring the cut she had on her hand. She felt so tired and she still had some maths equations to do. Serena groans again as she took out some ice-cream from the fridge, ice- cream always somehow manages to wake her up better than any other coffee.  
  
Serena sat at her dinner table again, with her bowl of ice-cream and work in front of her and started to solve the equations. Her brain was unusually slow, but she took no notice of it since she thought it was just the fact she was sleepy. By 1 in the morning, Serena had finished both her homework and her ice-cream. She tossed the bowl in the sink and went upstairs to go to bed.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien groaned as he tried to call Serena's home phone again for the third time with no luck. He was sitting in his car, which was parked on Serena's driveway. He had waited there for half an hour, he tried beeping his horn, ringing the doorbell and calling her home phone with no answer. Darien took a glance at his watch, it was already five minutes until school starts and he needs to head off. Convincing himself that Serena might've just went to school early he backed out of the driveway and headed off towards the school.  
  
Darien was ten minutes late by the time he got to school. He quickly went to his locker and got his stuff out, wanting to know if Serena got to school as soon as possible. His heart dropped when he got to homeroom to find Serena not there. Trying to suppress his disappointment and worries, he sat down on the seat behind Andrew and Mina.  
  
"Mina, you know where Serena is?" Darien asked softly as the bell rang for the end of home group.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question," Mina snapped, glaring at him as she got out of her chair.  
  
"I don't know, the last time I saw her was last night at her house."  
  
"What the hell were you doing at her house? Hasn't she told you to leave her alone? What have you done to her?" Mina asked with hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"Look Mina, I know you mean well but Serena and I are officially going out now."  
  
"Serena hates you, she wouldn't go out with you. And it's because of that you got mad and took her away isn't it? We saw you Darien, we all saw you dragging Serena into your car on Friday," Mina spat.  
  
"Mina, calm down god dammit!" Andrew said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You try calming down when your best friend is being kidnapped by a desperate man whore."  
  
"Mina..." Andrew was about to start but she cut him off.  
  
"Just go away, both of you!" Mina yelled and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Andrew turned his attention back to Darien as Mina's back disappeared.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Andrew asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I don't know, she WAS sick on the weekends," Darien sighed as he walked out of the classroom himself, "Drew, I want to check up on Serena, I'm scared that Beryl and the other two did something to her again, just in case."  
  
"Okay, sure, I'll tell the teachers for ya," Andrew said as he headed off to his next class.  
  
Andrew sighs as he enters the next class he has with Mina but she wasn't there.  
  
"Ey where's Mina?" Andrew asked one of the girls.  
  
"She's headed towards the toilets," the girl smiled flirtiously as Andrew walked away to the toilets. Outside near the toilets no one was there but a faint sobbing noise could be heard coming out from the girls' toilets.  
  
"Mina I know you're in there, come out," Andrew yelled through the door of the toilets.  
  
"Go away Andrew! You guys are all the same," Mina cried.  
  
"I'll give you five seconds, if you don't come out I'll come in for you," Andrew warned as he got ready.'  
  
"Five..."no reply.  
  
"Four..." no reply either.  
  
"Three.... Two... One.... Okay that's it Mina I'm coming in for you!" Andrew yells as he walks through the girl's toilets following the sound of the sobs to find Mina standing in a corner.  
  
"Go away Andrew!" Mina cries again through her sob.  
  
"Come here," Andrew whispers softly as he took Mina's small frame into his arms, "Everything is fine."  
  
"What about Serena? We don't even know where she is?" Mina sobs.  
  
"Darien said she was sick on the weekend so she might've just skipped school because she doesn't feel a hundred percent."  
  
"But that never stopped her from skipping school before."  
  
"We'll see later okay? Ger yourself cleaned up and we'll check up on her at lunch break," Andrew smiled as he wiped Mina's tears away with his thumb, "Feeling better now?"  
  
Mina nodded in reply. Andrew didn't know what came over him but he slowly started to lower his lips to Mina's and began kissing her. Firstly he was soft and gentle and after Mina started to kiss him back, things started to heat up and it was then they heard someone cough.  
  
"Excuse me you two, now what on Earth do you think you are doing?" a old female voice asked from behind Andrew, his back facing it. Andrew could feel Mina trying to push him away as she heard Mrs Molly's old cranky voice but Andrew just ignored the voice and Mina's pushing while trying to deepen the kiss.  
  
"I said EXCUSE ME!" the voice screamed as Andrew sighed and turned around, glaring at the offending teacher.  
  
"And you were saying?" Andrew glared.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Andrew, I didn't know it was you from behind," the teacher stammered.  
  
"Well obviously," Andrew said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I'll leave you and Miss Mina to it then." And before Mina could say anything the teacher walked off.  
  
Grinning at Mina's shocked expression, Andrew lowered his head to hers again but she playfully pushed him back. "Mr Andrew? Miss Mina?" Mina asked playfully.  
  
"What? After all she does work for my father," Andrew grinned.  
  
"Work for your father?"  
  
"Didn't you know that this school belongs to Darien's, Ken's and my family?"  
  
"I thought they were only rumours," Mina admitted.  
  
"Well, they obviously aren't," Andrew smiled as he lowed his forehead onto hers, smiling his mischief smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How would you like it to be my girlfriend?" Andrew asked softly, his arms tightening around her waist.  
  
"I'll think about it," Mina giggled as she managed to slip out of his arms and walked out of the toilets.  
  
"Serena? Are you in there?" Darien yelled to the locked front door in front of him, with no luck he looked around the house for a way to get inside and his eyes landed on Serena's bedroom window, which was half open. Darien walked over to the large oak tree which was next to the window and examined it, it shouldn't be too hard to climb up to the second story. Taking his school blazer off, he started to climb the tree.  
  
"Serena? Can you hear me?" Darien yelled towards the window. He could just make out a soft mumbling of his name before he carefully made his way over to the large window and hopped inside to see Serena still in bed, shivering and drenched with sweat.  
  
"Shit! Are you alright?" Darien asked in concern as he ran over to the bed.  
  
"So cold..." Serena mumbled as Darien reached out to touch her forehead.  
  
"Fuck! You've got a fever," Darien exclaimed as he felt the intense heat from Serena's skin.  
  
"Cold..." Serena mumbled again.  
  
"We need to get you to the doctor!" Darien grunts as he picks Serena up and throws a blanket over her.  
  
"Darien...am I going to die?"  
  
"Don't worry, we just need to get you to the hospital," Darien forced a smile as he made his way out of her bedroom and downstairs to his car.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN OUT OF HAND LATELY. I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE AS SOON AS I HAVE MORE TIME!


	12. What's Wrong With Serena's Mum?

Hey peoples!!! I know I haven't been updating this story for ages... I am working mainly on the ending right now and working out a way to join what I've already had to have to the ending... I don't know... I just find it easier to work that way  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Darien settled Serena onto the passenger seat before running to the driver's side and speeding off to the hospital. Luckily, there was not much traffic as most people were at work and school.  
  
Once he reached the hospital, he took her to the emergency area, nurses and paramedics pulled out a stretcher and wheeled Serena to the room with Darien by her side. Holding tightly onto her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can not come in here," one of the nurses said.  
  
"Ok," Darien said replied and looked down at Serena, "Serena, be strong okay? Everything will be fine."  
  
"No Darien, I'm scared, I'm not going in without you," Serena said weakly and made a feeble attempt to get out of the stretcher without letting Darien's hand go.  
  
"Just let him in," a male voice came from behind them. Darien turned around to see the doctor approaching them, "You may come in but please stay by her side and do nothing more."  
  
"I will," Darien smiled weakly as he gave Serena's hand a soft squeeze. The room was very white and bare, with medical equipments besides all four walls.  
  
"Hi Miss Tsukino, I'm Arnold Mizuno and I'm going to be your doctor. So Serena, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'm ... c... cold," Serena managed to stammer out as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll just take your temperature first and then we'll see what we'll have to do," Dr Mizuno explained as Serena gave a slight nod.  
  
Darien watched as the doctor managed find out the temperature of the trembling Serena and could tell it wasn't good as the doctor was shaking his head. The doctor asked the nurses to get him some medicine as he turned to face Serena and Darien again.  
  
"Serena, your temperature is now forty degrees Celsius and to prevent it from going any higher we will have to give you an injection." Dr Mizuno explained.  
  
"No, not injections," Serena said softly as she squeezed Darien's hand.  
  
"Serena, you are in a very unstable condition and I'm afraid you have no choice," the doctor explained as he took the syringe from the nurse's hand.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'm here for you," Darien whispered into Serena's ear as the doctor injected the medicine. Darien could feel Serena wincing as the needle poked her. She looked relieved as the needle was taken out with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Dar..." and before Serena could finish her sentence, she fell unconscious.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled as Serena's hand let go of his.  
  
"Mr Shields, she is fine. She's just falling asleep to assist her temperature dropping," Dr Mizuno chuckled.  
  
"Oh..." Darien managed to say, feeling like a fool but began to panic as nurses began to wheel Serena out, "Where are you guys taking her?"  
  
"Calm down," the doctor chuckled some more, "We are just sending her off to a room; we will get her hooked up to a machine to monitor her heart, breathing and temperature once we get there. You can follow them to the room now."  
  
Darien mumbled a thank you before rushing off to follow Serena's stretcher.  
  
The bell for the last period rang and it was the end of the school day. Mina and Andrew rushed outside of the school to give Darien a call on Andrew's mobile.  
  
"Hey Dar. What's happening with Serena? You found her yet?" Andrew asked once Darien picked up the phone with Mina standing next to him, anxious to know what was going on.  
  
"What? Is she okay?" Andrew asked, slightly raising his voice alarming Mina.  
  
"What's happening? What's happening to Serena? Is she okay?" Mina asked quickly as Andrew just kept on nodding in response.  
  
"Andrew!!! Tell me!!!" Mina cried as tears streamed down her eyes, fearing for the worse, "It's her mum isn't it? Serena found out! Is her mum at the hospital? She's had another attack?"  
  
"Okay Darien I'm coming right over with Mina now, if she stops having her heart attack," Andrew said quickly and hung up and turned to Mina, "Mina, calm down!"  
  
"What's happening?" Mina asked softly, afraid to hear the answer Andrew would give her.  
  
"You have to listen to me Mina, something happened to Serena..."  
  
"It's her mum isn't it? Did Serena take the news badly? I knew she should've told Serena!" Mina started to babble on again but Andrew stopped her.  
  
"Serena's mum is fine, as far as we know of. Serena just has a high fever," Andrew smile softly.  
  
"Thank god," Mina sighed but then tried to avoid Andrew's gaze.  
  
"What's happening to Serena's mum?" Andrew asked.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

I know it's another cliffie and another short chapter. But I'll try and write up the next chapter and post it within two weeks. No promises but I'll try!!! While you guys are waiting... you can check out my other story 'Darien The Sleeze' which is completed! Read and Review!!!


	13. The Secret Behind Serena's Mum

HEY FELLOW READERS! HAVEN'T UPDATE FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW. SORRY, MY BAD. BUT NOW THAT I'VE FINISHED 'DARIEN THE SLEEZE' I AM FOCUSING ONTO COMPLETEING THIS STORY. SO YEAH... THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE I POSTED UP SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Darien sighed as he hung up the phone with Andrew, it's been well over five hours since Serena had the injection and she still hasn't woken up yet. The doctor had promised that she was alright but Darien was still feeling bad about it. Taking his wallet out, he took three dollars out to buy a drink from the vending machine he stood next to while he was calling Andrew. After collecting his drink, Darien returned to Serena's room to find her still asleep.

Darien smiled weakly to himself before seating himself onto his chair. Watching Serena silently as he drank his coke. He doesn't know why, but he had started to care for Serena, she was so innocent and yet so strong and so determined. He didn't know if she felt the same, but that was how he felt. Even if he hadn't dared to admit it to anyone yet.

Darien was unable to continue his train of thoughts as Serena began to stir up, immediately, Darien jumped up and stood by her side.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"Hmm? What?" Serena mumbled as her eyes were still closed, "Darien is that you?"

"Yeah, you might be able to see me if you open your eyes," Darien teased as he had a glance over at Serena's temperature monitor to know her fever has dropped dramatically to now nearly normal.

"Shut up Darien, I'm a sick girl here," Serena complained as she opened her eyes but smiled when she saw Darien, "That was definitely no way to treat a sick person."

"Does this make it better?" Darien smiled as he leaned over to give Serena a kiss on her forehead.

"Much better," Serena sighed as she slowly sat up with the aid of Darien, "How long have I been out for?"

"Only for about six hours give or take," Darien smiled.

"Oh my god! That long?! Did I miss out of school then?" Serena asked in panic.

Darien started to get worried when he saw the colour drain out of Serena's face, "Serena, don't worry, you can always catch up."

Serena gave a small smile as she noticed Darien's worried face, "I guess we can always study together and you can help me catch up."

Darien was about to say something when a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," Darien answered for Serena as Mina and Andrew appeared into the room. Mina ran to her best friend to give her a hug while Andrew stood near the door, looking worried.

"Drew, you alright man? You look almost as bad as Serena," Darien joked as he gave a light punch on Andrew's arm.

"Darien, we need to talk," Andrew said deeply, looking seriously into Darien's eye.

"Yeah, sure mate," Darien replied, taken aback at his friend's serious expression, "We'll leave you two girls alone for some private talk," Darien smiled charmingly to Serena as he and Andrew walked out.

"So Drew, what's up?" Darien asked as they sat down on the cafeteria seats.

"It's about Serena," Andrew began, "and her mother."

"Hasn't Serena told her about us already?"

"No, it's not that. Serena hasn't had a chance to tell her mother yet because her mother was never home."

"What is it then?"

"Mina told me that Serena's mother has this heart problem, and she's getting sicker and sicker everyday. She's been taking quite a few visits to the hospital lately, Mina said that Serena's mother might not make it until the end of the year."

"But that's like five months away."

"I know."

"Serena looks fine," Darien said as he remembered the smiles Serena had few days ago, "she never told me about this."

"That's the other thing... The thing is... Serena doesn't know," Andrew said softly.

"WHAT?!"

"That is why I'm worried, her mother might leave her soon and Serena has no idea bout it."

"Wait a second... let me get this straight. My girlfriend's mother is dying and my girlfriend has no clue about this at all?"

"Yes."

"Why hasn't Mina told her?"

"Mina was asked not to."

"But doesn't Serena deserve to know?" Darien asked as images of a teary Serena struck his mind.

"That's what I'm thinking, but I don't know if we should be the one telling Serena the news, especially you."

"And why not?" Darien challenged.

"Darien, you are planning to sleep with this girl for a darn car, don't you think you should deliver this kind of news to her?" Andrew said as he tried to keep his voice down.

Darien looked down to his feet, ashamed for the cruel thing he is doing to Serena.

"Darien, why don't you just break things off with Serena and stuff the bet. I'll even get the car for you. But don't do this to Serena, she hasn't done anything to deserve it,"

Andrew said quietly, looking at Darien.

Darien could feel Andrew's stare and as his brain agrees with what Andrew said, his brain didn't. He does feel for Serena, even though it might not be as deep as love, he still does. He doesn't want to let what he's got between them go.

"Darien?" Andrew asked as the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"I can't Drew..." Darien mumbled as his eyes are still fixed onto his feet, his vision getting blurry.

"Let go of your pride for once," Andrew said softly, trying to hide his anger towards his friend in front of him.

"It's not about the pride," Darien snapped, as his head jerked up to glare at Andrew in the eye, but then his eyes softened, "I care about her Drew, I feel for her, I don't know if it's love or not, but I do. I don't want to let her go." Darien could feel huge invisible weights getting lifted off his shoulders after he admitted his feeling to not only Andrew, but himself for the first time. He gave Andrew a small smile after the realisation of what he just said.

"What about the bet?" Andrew asked softly, his voice still deep but his eyes were smiling.

"I don't care about the bet, Ken and George can take the car, take my pride, I don't care, as long as I have Serena. I might sleep with her one day, but I can assure you that if that day ever comes, it would be because I love her and she's ready, not because of the bet," Darien replied, with confidence in every word.

"You've came a long way mate, and I'm proud of you," Andrew smiled as he gave Darien a punch on the arm.

"Thanks mate. We can decide on what to do about Serena's mother when we are with Mina and Serena's mum," Darien said as he stood up.

"Yeah, the girls might get worried about us," Andrew agreed as he too, stood up.

"Yeah, probably think we're cheating on them," Darien laughed softly at his own little joke.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, I DIDN'T LEAVE A CLIFFY THIS TIME. AREN'T I SO NICE? BUT PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL START LEAVING CLIFFIES AGAIN? I KNOW THIS IS A THREAT, AND THREATENING PEOPLE ISN'T NICE.... BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME... I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!!!

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONES TOO IF YOU HAVE TIME!!! OH WHAT AM I SAYING.... READ AND REVIEW AT ALL COST!!!


	14. Meeting the Parent

UPDATED! THIS IS WHEN DARIEN MEETS SERENA'S MOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME! THERE'S A FEW AUTHORS NOTES INSIDE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Darien sat in his car with Andrew outside the restraint where he was going to meet Serena's mother with Mina. It was Friday night and has been a week since Serena been out of the hospital and he and the other two organised to meet with Serena's mother secretly to discuss about how to break the news to Serena. Darien had dropped Serena off her house few hours ago, and went home to prepare himself to meet the parent of his girlfriend.

Darien gave a small smile at the thoughts of how close he and Serena had become after she was sick. There is now a secret bond between them, a bond that means more than anything to Darien. But what if Serena's mother dislikes Darien and decides to break the bond? At the thought Darien's smile was replaced with a worried frown.

"Darien? You alright mate?" Andrew asked with concern.

"What if Serena's mother dislikes me?" Darien asked.

"Why would she? You're rich, your smart, your nice," Andrew grinned, a bit amused since Darien had never thought about how adults thought about him.

"But I was also a playboy," Darien said softly, hating the fact. He hasn't had a chance to tell George and Ken about the cancellation of the bet.

"Keyword Dar, WAS! Get over it and lets get out of your car already," Andrew laughed as he opened the door to get out.

Darien sighed as he followed his friend's league and walked inside the restaurant, they were five minutes early but had their seats anyway. Both waited patiently for Mina and Serena's mother to arrive. Few minutes later, Mina and a middle aged lady walked through the door towards them.

Darien silently studied the lady Mina was with, she looked exactly like the person in all of Serena's photos that she showed to Darien on his many visits to her house. Only the woman is now thinner, paler and she looks more stressed and old with the many wrinkles forming on her face. There are also a lot of white hairs in her light brown hair. As Mina and the woman reach their seats, Andrew and Darien stood up.

"Auntie, this is Darien, Serena's boyfriend and Andrew, my boyfriend," Mina smiled as she introduced the two guys in front of them. Author's note: Mina and Serena are not related but because they are close family friends, Mina calls Serena's mother 'auntie' as a sign of respect. Serena's mother's eyes looked hard on Darien as he silently panicked.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms Tsukino," Darien smiled as he offered his hand to the lady in front of him.

"I've heard a lot about you in the past Mr Shields," Ms Tsukino answered as she shook Darien's hand confidently, "But I guess you aren't as bad as what Serena told me months ago," she finished as her eyes softened.

"Thank you," Darien smiled weakly as his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

After Andrew and Ms Tsukino shook hands, they all sat down to order their food.

"So..." Darien began as the waiter retrieved with their orders, "Ms Tsukino, we are here to discuss about your sickness and about telling Serena."

"So I've heard from Mina," Ms Tsukino nodded.

"With all respect, but don't you think Serena deserves to know about the situation of your health?" Darien asked confidently, but still keeping his voice soft.

"What is there for her to know? If she knows or doesn't, it won't help the fact I will be leaving her forever soon."

"But don't you understand? She's really worried sick about you after you come home like once every ten or so days. She is your daughter, doesn't she deserve to know?" Darien asked.

"If she is worried about me already, won't she be worried more to know that I'm going to die soon? She would be in grief until I die, I do not want that," Ms Tsukino asked coldly.

"But do you know how much pain she'll feel if you were taken away from her unexpectedly? She'll feel more grief," Darien replied louder.

"I do not want her to get distracted from her studies, there's only months until she takes the VCE examinations and I don't want her to get distracted from that," Ms Tsukino replied. Authors note: VCE is the 'Victorian Certificate of Education' and is the vital examination that is taken in the last year of high school.

"And with her worrying about you isn't? She sleeps late, hoping to see you more if you do return home, she wonders all the time when will be the next time to see you. Do you think this is fair?" Darien asked heatedly, standing up.

"Darien mate, calm down," Andrew said softly, giving Darien a pat on the shoulder and pushed him back down.

"I apologise of my behaviour before," Darien said softly, "But if you tell her now, you two will be able to spend more time together. Make closer bonds. Do things you two always wanted to do. If you don't, you two will both die with regrets," Darien said softly.

There was an awkward silence as the food arrived.

"Very well, I will tell her tomorrow night," Ms Tsukino agreed after a few minutes.

Darien, Andrew and Mina's face brightened up at the words.

"Thank you Ms Tsukino," Darien smiled gratefully.

"No, thank you Darien, for being there for Serena," she replied and gave a smile back, "At least now I know that Serena will be in good hands after I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Darien smiled back.

"Wait, I'll give Serena a call now," Ms Tsukino smiled as she took out her phone and dialled her home number, "Serena, Honey, I'm coming home for dinner tomorrow okay? Yes, I'm sure I'll be there. I've got something to tell you. Okay I better go now, the boss is calling out for me, bye!"

Darien gave a small smile as she watch Ms Tsukino hang up the phone. He was worried about Serena, what if she doesn't take the news too well? He wouldn't be there for her. He wanted to be there with her, to comfort her. But he knew he wasn't in the position to ask. Darien was snapped out of his thoughts when his mobile rang. He took out his mobile to find Serena's home number on the screen.

"It's Serena," Darien said softly, giving Ms Tsukino a glance and she nodded to tell him to pick it up.

"Hey Serena, what's up?" Darien asked.

"Darien is this a bad time to call you?" Serena asked over the phone.

"No, no I'm fine. So is there something wrong?"

"Okay, it's just you took so long to pick up. Anyways... my mother just called before."

"Your mother called you," Darien said loud enough for the other three to hear and smiled as he watched Ms Tsukino smile back.

"Yeah, she said she's going to come home for dinner tomorrow night."

"That's great Serena."

"And I want you to be there, I want to tell my mother about us."

"You want me to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Darien asked loudly, directing the question to Serena's mother more than to Serena herself.

"Yeah, unless you're busy tomorrow?" Serena said softly.

Darien smiled as he saw Serena's mother give a nod in approval.

"No, no babe, I'm not busy. I'll come by tomorrow then," Darien smiled.

"Okay, that's great, I'll see you tomorrow then, I better go and finish off my homework now," Serena said quickly.

"Okay good night then," Darien smiled.

"Aren't you going to call me up later?" Serena asked.

"I thought you have to finish off your homework?" Darien asked amused.

"I've only got a bit left."

"Fine I'll call you after I finish dinner okay?"

"Yup, okay bye! Miss you!"

"Miss you too!" Darien smiled as he heard Serena hang up. He put his phone away and looks up at the other three.

"So I guess you'll be joining us for dinner tomorrow night," Ms Tsukino smiled.

"Yes, I guess I will," Darien smiled back.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT DINNER THE NEXT DAY? WELL GUESS YOU GUYS WILL JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF EY? ANYWAYS... DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	15. Confession I

HEY ANOTHER CHAPPY FOR MY FAVOURITE STORRY... HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? WELL YOU CAN TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena sighed to herself and looked around at her house as she closed the door. This feels so awkward, it feels so wrong. She had spent all morning and afternoon to clean up the house for her mother to have dinner with her. She had even made a special attempt to cook with not much luck, hence the restaurant delivery. With another shake of her head, she took the two bags of food to the kitchen.

Serena smiled as she eyed the delicious food set out on the table. She had just taken all the ordered food out of its container and onto plates as if she made them all herself. Serena was about to change into a nice blouse and a skirt when the doorbell rang. Serena cautiously walked over to the door and slightly jumped when the doorbell rang again. Her breathing quickened as she laid her hand onto the door knob.

"Serena is everything alright?" came an all too familiar voice from the other side of the door and immediately Serena opened the door and wrapped her arms around the intruder. All tension she felt before relieved as she felt his arm around her.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Darien asked cautiously. Serena lifted her head up and gave Darien a small smile.

"Everything's okay Darien, I just felt really tense from all the work before that's all."

"Work?" Darien asked suspiciously and understood what Serena meant as he stepped foot into the house with his arm still wrapped around Serena's shoulder, "Wow, why did you bother to clean up the house like this?" he asked as he eyed the sparkling house.

"I don't know... Just the thought of you meeting mother and her coming back home just overwhelmed me I guess," Serena smiled too brightly for Darien's comfort.

'She's been looking forward to this night for so long. But she will never see what's coming to her,' Darien thought sadly.

"Darien?" Serena asked worriedly as she saw the sad expression in Darien's eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine and I'll be here for you no matter what," Darien smiled as he leaned in to kiss Serena. Serena was confused by Darien's words but returned the kiss as if everything is normal.

"Wait here for me to get changed okay?" Serena asked softly as they broke off the kiss.

"Get changed? Serena, you look fine," Darien smiled as he eyed Serena's pink tight T-shirt and light blue shorts, "very fine," Darien grinned as Serena blushed at his last comment.

"Darien, what would my mother think if she sees me with my boyfriend dressed in this?" Serena laughed as she ran up the stairs, not waiting for Darien's answer.

Darien could only sigh as he watched her run upstairs. He could only hope that she would be able to be as happy as she is now after the news is broken. Darien took out his mobile and dialled Irene's number, "Ms Tsukino, Serena's changing you can come in soon," Darien whispered to his mobile before he quickly hang up to watch Serena at the end of the stairs.

"Who were you calling? You're not busy are you?" Serena asked in concern.

"No, no, everything is fine," Darien smiled as he gave Serena's lips a peck for reassurance.

Their arms were wrapped around each other when the doorbell rang.

"Who else did you invite?" Darien asked.

"No one, just you and mum." Serena answered.

"Shouldn't your mother have her keys to the house?" Darien asked as Serena took his hand into hers and started to head to the front door.

"She should," Serena said softly before she opened the door to see her mother in the doorway. "Mama!" Serena squealed as she let go of Darien's hand to wrap her arms around her mother. Darien tried his best to suppress his chuckles as Serena yelled out 'mama' like a five year old girl would.

"Serena dear, if you wont' let go I'm afraid that I'll suffocate," Irene laughed light heartedly as he gave Darien a small smile behind Serena's back and Darien nodded in return.

"Sorry mother," Serena blushed as she stepped back to allow her mother in.

"And who is this gentleman here?" Irene asked in fake surprise as she eyed Darien as the door closed behind her.

"Oh... Uh... Um... Mother," Serena started and swallowed hard, not sure how to continue. She had never dated before let alone introduce her boyfriend to her mother. What if she doesn't like Darien? Serena started to panic inwardly as her mother stared into her, she felt relieved when she felt Darien's hand slipped into hers.

"Nice to meet you Ms Tsukino, I'm Darien Shields, Serena's boyfriend," Darien offered his free hand and introduced himself to Irene as if they had never met before.

"Nice to meet you Mr Shields," Irene smiled, taking the hand.

"Please Ms Tsukino call me Darien," Darien smiled as he felt Serena's hand relax with all the previous tension leaving her body.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Irene asked as they were seated on the small round dinner table.

"Uh..." Serena began but didn't know what to say. How long HAVE they been going out for? Time was flying whenever she was with Darien that she hasn't really noticed.

"We have been going out properly for two weeks and a day," Darien replied as he gave a brief smile to Serena. A small pang of guilt went into Serena as she realised that even Darien remembered and she didn't. Wasn't it a girl's job to remember how long they've been going out for?

"Yeah... now let's dig in!" Serena smiled, changing the subject as she eyed the food with hunger.

"Yes, let's eat," Irene laughed as she watched her daughter dig in to her food. 'Let's hope she can eat like this after I tell her,' Irene thought sadly to herself.

"Serena, that food was delicious, I never knew you cooked so well," Darien smiled as they finished off their dinner.

"Uh... Well thanks," Serena smiled weakly.

"Serena, are you feeling okay?" Darien asked in a worried tone as he slipped his hand into hers under the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll do the dishes now," Serena smiled as she was about to stand up but Darien's hand held her in place.

"Don't worry, I'll do them, you and your mother can have a talk," Darien smiled, eyeing Irene.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO DO DISHES?" Serena asked, astonished. Who would have known a rich boy like Darien would know how to do dishes. Don't they have servants for

those?

At Serena's confusion, Darien could only laugh, "Serena, we did have compulsory home economic classes in year seven and eight didn't we?"

"Oh yeah..." Serena blushed as her own mother laughed with Darien at her.

Darien stood up and Serena held him back, "Where are you going?"

"To do the dishes remember?" Darien chucked.

"No, no, I'll be fine doing them by myself," Serena smiled.

"No, you can stay and have a talk with your mother," Darien smiled as he started to walk away until Serena jumped up and stood in front of him, blocking his path to the kitchen.

"No, no, you're the guest, I'll do dishes," Serena smiled sweetly.

"Serena, why are you so persistent today?" Darien asked, amused.

Before Serena was able to say anything, Irene answered for her, "It is because she has nothing but take away food containers to wash."

"Really?" Darien grinned as he tried to suppress his laughs.

Serena pouted towards her mother before looking up at Darien's red face from stoping himself from laughing, Serena sighed and muttered, "Okay Darien laugh all you want," and with hearing that, Darien burst out laughing, holding his stomach from the pain.

"DARIEN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!!!" Serena yelled at her boyfriend who was still laughing, she swears, if the expression 'laughing your head off was true', Darien's head would be rolling around the house in circles by now.

"Okay you two youngsters, enough of mucking around. Now both of you two sit down, Serena, I've got something to tell you," Irene gave a last laugh before her expression turned cold and serious.

"Yes mother," Serena mumbled noticing her mother's expression and sat down back onto her seat with Darien's hand in hers, "What is it mother?"

Its about me, and me not coming home for so many nights, Irene began..

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

I KNOW I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFIE... I'M EVIL SO WOT?! WELL I GUESS YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO READ, REVIEW AND WATI WON'T YOU? BUT I PROMISE IT WON'T BE TOO LONG! SO DON'T' FORGE TO R/R


	16. Confession II

HEY AGAIN! HOW DID YOU GUYS HANDLE THE CLIFFIE FROM LAST WEEK? WELL I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPPIE SO I'LL STOP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW. BUT DON'T FORGET TO READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"It's about me, and me not coming home for so many nights," Irene began not really sure where else to go. Darien gave Serena's hand a reassuring squeeze and continued to hold onto her hand tightly for support.

"Is it because you've a boyfriend?" Serena asked, "Because mother, I can assure I am totally fine with..."

"NO!" Irene yelled, cutting off Serena, "I'm sorry Serena, no, it's got nothing to do with my love life, I can assure you..." Irene smiled weakly. Darien moved his seat closer to Serena and took her hand into his other one to take his arm around her waist.

"What is it then mother?" Serena asked, fearing that she was not going to like what her mother has to say.

"I am sick..." Irene forced a weak smile, "I spend most of the time in the hospital, that is why I am always not home," Irene said sadly.

"It's curable isn't it?" Serena asked as her body tense up, hoping for the answer she wants to hear.

"I'm afraid it's not Serena." Irene said softly, "I might not make it until the end of the year."

Serena couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even think properly, she would've fallen off her chair if it wasn't for Darien's strong arm holding her into place. She felt like crying but nothing would come out, she wanted to scream but she felt like she lost her voice.

"When... When did you find out?" Serena asked at last.

"Three months ago," Irene admitted, looking down to hide her tears. Oh the pain she had felt, to know that her baby would be alone next year, to know that she won't be able to see Serena go to university, to graduate, to get married to see her have her first child, but most importantly, how she'll never be able to see Serena's father again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked softly, trying her best to suppress her anger, her pain.

"Serena... I..." Irene couldn't go on any longer and started to sob in her hands.

"DON'T CRY MOM! TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!" Serena screamed as she stood up in frustration.

"Serena, your mother just didn't want you to get hurt, you to get upset, to get worried," Darien explained softly as he stroked softly at Serena's back while look sympathetically towards Irene.

"So you knew too?" Serena asked bitterly as she stepped away from Darien.

"Serena..." Darien began painfully but didn't know what else to say.

"So what? Who else knows?" Serena asked.

"Just Mina's family and Andrew," Darien admitted.

"SO THE WORLD PRACTICALLY KNOWS APART FROM ME?!" Serena yelled as tears form in her eyes.

"Serena..."

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER HERE MUM! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! I'M YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD AND INSTEAD OF TELLING ME THESE IMPORTANT THINGS YOU TELL EVERYBODY ELSE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Serena yelled towards her mother before she runs out of the dinning room.

"SERENA!" Darien yelled and took an attempt to grab Serena but missed. Darien looked down at Irene who was still crying as she watched Serena's disappearing back when the slam of the front door could be heard.

Darien didn't know what to do; he was stuck between staying to comfort Irene or to run after Serena.

"Irene, are you alright?" Darien asked softly as he walked over to Irene's seat and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for being here Darien, it means a lot to both of us," Irene forced a weak smile.

"It's okay," Darien replied, eyeing the doorway, hoping that Serena would change her mind and come back.

"I'm fine now, you can go and run after Serena," Irene said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked as he bent down to face Irene.

"Yes I'm sure, go on now," Irene gave a small reassuring smile.

"Okay, we won't take long to come back," Darien said quickly, gave Irene another pat on the shoulder before running out to find Serena.

Darien looked up and down the street when he got out of the house but Serena was no where to be seen. Darien cursed softly to himself and made a mental note to buy Serena a mobile as soon as he could find her.

After running around the block in his jeans, shirt and jacket with no luck.

"Shit Serena where the fuck are you?" Darien mumbled softly to himself, it was dark and he was worried. With no other choice, Darien hopped into his car and drove to places where Serena might have ran to. He tried the library, the school, the nearby milk bar, Mina's house, his mansion, but still with no luck. Then he remembered, Serena might be at a place, at a special place of there's.

Darien accelerated to near full speed to the park where he made Serena officially his girlfriend. He got out of the car and looked around the park with Serena no where in sight. Darien looked down at his watch to find that it had been over an hour since Serena ran off.

"SERENA!?" Darien yelled into the darkness, frustration and the now all too familiar feeling of panic creeping up, "SERENA WHERE ARE YOU!" Darien yelled again in agony as silent tears began to form in his eyes. What if she ran away for ever? What if she got lost? What if she got kidnapped?

Darien allowed his knees to give way as his feet crashed down to the floor. Darien just stayed in that position, listening to the leaves rusting in the night wind when he heard a brief sneeze far away.

"Serena?" Darien asked softly, not trusting his ears but was it was confirmed that she was around when he could hear a soft sob, "Serena come out," Darien pleaded as he walked towards the sob but still can't see anyone.

"Serena? Please?" Darien asked. When no answer came, Darien could only do what he can think of.

"SERENA YOU BETTER COME OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Darien yelled but when no answer came he could do the only thing that he can do that can make Serena come out, "YOUR MOTHER IS IN THE BLOODY HOPSITAL!" And with that, Darien could hear broken twigs in the background and before he knew it Serena was in front of him, from the dim street lights far away, Darien could tell her eyes were swollen and red.

"What happened to my mum?" Serena asked in panic but instead of replying, Darien pulled Serena into his embrace. "What happened to my mum?" Serena repeated her question.

"She's fine, just worried sick about you," Darien explain softly as he caressed her hair until Serena tried to push him away.

"You fucking liar!" Serena spat out as she tried to push Darien away.

"Serena, I had no other choice..."

"FUCK OFF! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM?!" Serena screamed as she kicked Darien in the shin and started to run into the darkness again.

Darien cursed as pain surged throughout his leg. But ignored it as she ran towards Serena. 'God dam it! Why did she have to be so good at running?' Darien thought to himself as he barely kept her within his eye sight as she ran out of the park and into the streets with him half limping behind.

Serena was about to run across another road when a large truck was heading her way and Darien pulled her back into his embrace just in time.

"Go away Darien!" Serena tried to struggle out of his embrace as Darien held onto her tighter and started to kiss her passionately. Serena felt limp in his kiss at first but then realised what he was doing and pulled herself out. "What Darien? You think I'm one of those fucking cheap whore and a simple kiss will solve everything?"

"No, of course not."

"What then?"

"Serena, I'm worried about you, we're both are. Don't be mad at your mother, she doesn't like this anymore than you do," Darien hushed softly into her ear.

"I'm not mad at her..." Serena mumbled as she stops struggling.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mad at you! For lying to me time and again!"

"What do you mean?"

"First you acted as if you've never seen my mother before. Then as if you knew nothing was happening and then at the park..." Serena stopped talking as she held onto Darien tightly.

Darien could only close his eyes as he felt Serena's tears on his neck.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But it was just not my place to tell you about your mother's sickness. And about the park, I had no other choice. I was jus so worried about you that I stopped thinking straight," Darien whispered softly as he gently pulled Serena away a bit to see her tear stricken face.

"Please forgive me," Darien pleaded as he bent down to be eye levelled with her.

"I hate it when people lie," Serena said softly.

"Serena I..." But before Darien could continue, Serena gave him a peck on the lips.

"So you better not lie to me again or I'll never forgive you," Serena smiled weakly.

"I won't," Darien smiled as he kissed Serena's tears away.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

NO CLIFFIES THIS WEEK! WELL NOT THAT MUCH OF A CLIFFIE ANYWAYS BUT DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!


	17. Staying the Night

HEY PEOPLES!!! UMM... THIS IS THE LASTEST CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT I'M SURE U'LL MANAGE!!! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS BY THE WAY! SCHOOL HOLIDAIZ BACK IN OZ RIGHT NOW SO I'LL PROBABLY UP DATE AGAIN SOON... PROBABLY... NO PROMISES THERE!

I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE KIND OF SHORT BUT WOULD YOU RATHER HAVING LONGER CHAPTERS WHILE I UPDATE ONCE A MONTH? BECAUSE THAT CAN BE DONE BUT YEAH... THIS IS MY 'IDEAL' LENGTH SO I CAN UPDATE ON A WEEKLY BASIS IF NOT TWO WEEKS.

ALSO I'M JUST WONDERING HOW OLD MY READERS ARE. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND CAN YOU PLEASE INCLUDE THAT AT THE START OR END OF A REVIEW! ALSO INCLUDE GENDER AS WELL. JUST SO I KNOW WHO MY 'TARGETED READERS' ARE! THANKS!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"_Please forgive me," Darien pleaded as he bent down to be eye levelled with her. _

"_I hate it when people lie," Serena said softly._

"_Serena I..." But before Darien could continue, Serena gave him a peck on the lips._

"_So you better not lie to me again or I'll never forgive you," Serena smiled weakly. _

"_I won't," Darien smiled as he kissed Serena's tears away._

"We better go back now, your mother must be worried sick by now. We've been out for almost two hours," Darien said softly as he took off his jacket and placed it around Serena's shoulders.

"Can I not go back home yet?" Serena asked softly, holding tightly onto Darien T- shirt.

"What's wrong Serena? I thought you said you aren't mad at your mother," Darien asked softly as he gently lifted Serena's chin so her teary eyes will meet his.

"I... I'm just not ready to see her yet," Serena whispered to herself.

"Serena..." Darien half plead, running his hand through his now messy black hair.

"Please Darien? Can't I just stay at your place tonight?" Serena asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Serena, don't cry. I'll give your mother a call okay?" Darien smiled softly as he allowed Serena's face to be buried into his chest as he took out his mobile.

"Hello? Ms Tsukino? Yeah, I've found Serena. She's safe with me now... It's not a problem. Uh... There's one thing, Serena wants to stay over at my place tonight... We won't do anything, I promise... she'll just stay in one of the guest room. No it won't be a problem with my family... You want to talk to Serena?" Darien asked as he looked down at Serena. Serena slightly looked up and shook her head 'no'. "Maybe it's not a good idea right now... Yeah... I'm sorry... I'll make sure she gives you a call in the morning... Okay, good night," Darien finished his conversation with Irene and hung up.

"Is she alright?" Serena asked softly.

"Yeah, she's pretty upset but she's fine. Are you sure that you don't want to go home?" Darien asked as he slowly lead themselves towards his car.

"Yes, I'm just not ready to face her yet. Is it alright with you, I'm sure I can always go to Mina's house if it isn't?" Serena asked as she looked up.

"Of course it is," Darien smiled down at her as he helped Serena into his car, "The door to my house will be always open for you."

"Thanks Darien," Serena whispered gratefully as they drove to Darien's house.

All of Darien's servants grins as they watch their youngest master take his girlfriend into the house. This was the first time a girl has been around the house for more than two weeks straight. The servants' grin turns into a frown as they could see the blonde girl's sad face as she and their master walk closer.

Darien was leading Serena into the guest room she stayed over in last time when he heard an all too familiar voice of his brother.

"Darien, my man! How was the dinner?" George asked as he walked up to the couple and gave Darien a slap on the back.

"It was fine," Darien smiled sarcastically and was about to walk away when George held him back.

"Hey bro, we need to talk," George grinned as he eyed Serena's beautiful figure and unconsciously licked his lips, "alone."

Darien was about to tell his brother to fuck off when Serena gave Darien's hand a soft squeeze and let go, "I'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs," Serena smiled as she walked off.

Darien watched Serena's moving figure until George grabbed his arm.

"Good work Darien, Bedding her already huh?" George grinned as he dragged Darien away from Serena so she couldn't hear them.

"It's none of your business George," Darien glared at his older brother.

"Of course it is. I am in the bet after all... It looks like I'm going to have to give you the car," George mocked sighing.

"George, about that bet..."

"Yes you won it, I'll give you the keys tomorrow."

"George, I want to cancel that fucking bet!" Darien said sternly, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"Why? You almost have her," George asked in confusion, "You're not telling me you're gay are you?"

"No! I just don't want to bed Serena anymore okay? I lost interest in bedding her," Darien grumbled.

"Why did you bring her home then?" George asked.

"Just say there were some family problems," Darien sighed.

"How about this Darien? I'll cancel the bet on one condition," George grins his 'horny grin' which makes Darien feeling uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I'll give you the car anyways, if you let me bed her tonight. You have no idea, I've been studying for the fucking uni exams that I haven't had some in days," George grins eagerly.

"Fuck off," Darien yells.

"Whatever you say bro," George grins as he walks over to Serena, "Hey honey, do you want some fun tonight?"

Rage overtook Darien as he watches his own brother trying to seduce HIS woman as Serena looks at him, pleading for help.

"George... get... away... from... her..." Darien bites out, trying his best to control his anger.

"Come on bro, you said to fuck off so all I'm doing is..." George was cut off by a punch landing on his face by Darien.

"Stay away from her!" Darien yelled as he pulled Serena upstairs to his own room, ignoring his brother's curses towards him.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Darien apologised as he closes the door behind them.

"It's okay," Serena forced a small smile to Darien.

Darien pulls her into his arms and allows his lips to graze hers, "No, it's not alright. That was MY brother and you're not MY girlfriend. He should have never touched you, let alone with the long day you had."

"Darien, it's okay, I'm sure your brother was just mucking around," Serena said softly, tilting her head downwards as tears form in her eyes.

Darien tilts Serena's chin up with his index finger, "Don't worry, I won't let that ever happen to you again," and with those words he gave Serena a light peck on the lips as he wasn't sure if Serena was ready for anymore that night.

"Thanks Darien, I don't know what I would've done without you," Serena smiled as she snuggled onto Darien's chest.

"Serena, I'm sure you would've done fine," Darien smiled as he glided his hand soothingly up and down Serena's back.

"No," Serena snapped as she looked up at her boyfriend, "I wouldn't have been fine. You mean so much to me Dar," Serena smiled as her eyes softened. Deep down she knows after admitting her feelings to Darien and herself will turn her vulnerable, but she trusts Darien and every word was true and she was willing to risk her heart.

"I to you too Serena," Darien smiled as he lovingly brushed her hair behind her ear with his finger.

"You promise not to keep anything else from me ever again?" Serena asked, her eyes growing serious.

'Shit she knows something. Maybe Andrew told Mina and Mina told her...' Darien thought while feeling himself sweating... 'She's looking at me, what am I suppose to say? Should I kneel on the floor and beg for forgiveness? But I'm a man, I can't beg a girl! But... I don't want to lose her...'

"Darien? Are you alright?" Serena asked as she could feel him sweating.

"Yeah... Serena..." Darien began but was interrupted by his mobile ringing. He took it out and look at the screen, "It's Andrew," Darien said quietly not sure what to do.

"Pick it up," Serena smiled as she slowly let go of Darien.

"Are you alright? I don't have to pick up if you don't want me to, Drew will understand."

"No, it's fine. I'm much better now, I think I'll need a shower anyways," Serena smiled.

"I'll help you... I mean... I'll help you prepare."

"No Darien, pick up the darn phone before Drew hangs up," Serena laughed as she took Darien's mobile and picked it up for him, "Hey Andrew? Yeah Darien's next to me, wait I'll give him the phone now," Serena smiled and handed the phone back to Darien.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked one last time as he held the phone, covering the microphone.

"YES! Geeze Darien, I'll get my way around. This IS after all the second time I'll be sleeping over and god knows how many times I've been here, so don't' worry!" Serena laughed as she walked out of the room.

Darien sighs as he held the phone to his ear, "Drew?"

"Yeah man, it's me, how's everything going? You still over at Serena's?" Andrew asked in concern over the phone.

"No... I mean yes... I mean, everything is alright now I guess, she's not taking it too well though... We're at my place now," Darien answered, slightly frustrated at how stupid he must have sounded.

"Darien I thought you said you weren't going to go through with the bet," Andrew yelled angrily through the phone causing Darien to wince.

"Andrew, she's got a nice body and everything... " Darien started but was cut off by Andrew.

"DARIEN! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T THAT LOW! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SERENA'S VUNERABLE STATE LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT..." Andrew was cursing before Darien cut him off.

"FUCKING HELL ANDREW!!! I'll call you some other time," and with that Darien hung up.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OOPSS! YOU GUYS WOULDN'T CONSIDER THIS A CLIFFIE WOULD YOU?! WELL ANYWAYZ, PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!


	18. Darien Is Sooo Dead!

HEY FOLKS! I KNOW THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPPIE BUT I'LL UPDATE IT VERY SOON... JUST TOO TIRED TO WRITE ANY MORE RIGHT NOW BUT I WANT TO POST SOMETHING UP FOR MY LOVELY READERS WINKZ

WELL READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! BTW... DON'T FORGET TO STATE YOUR AGE AND GENDER IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!

THANKS A LOT TO 'TENSHI BUNNY', 'SOULIST21' AND 'CHXPSTICKS' FOR THE INFO!

LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Darien buried his face in his hands as he waited for Serena to return. Why is everything so confusing now? Why on earth did a simple bet turn into this?

'Stupid Andrew,' Darien thought, 'I was going to say even though she's got a nice body and everything, I still won't take advantage of her. I care about her.'

Darien was angry and upset that Andrew would think he would take advantage of Serena when she is going through all this shit. Did he seem that low? Was he that low? Darien groaned at his own unanswered questions.

"Darien, are you okay?" Serena asked in concern as Darien looked like his head was in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darien smiled weakly as he looked up at Serena but groaned again as he noticed what Serena was wearing.

"Darien, are you sure you're aright?" she asked as she leaned forward to touch Darien's forehead, earning another groan from Darien and looking away.

You can't blame the guy; Serena was wearing a bathrobe with nothing underneath, leaning forward towards Darien, and giving him a very good view at her cleavage.

"Darien, look at me and tell me what's wrong," Serena demanded as she held Darien's head by both sides and forced him to face her. Darien looked into Serena's determined eyes for a while before his eyes drifted down to... Darien closed his eyes immediately shutting them as tightly as he could.

"Darien, tell me what's wrong!" Serena demanded again.

"I can't," Darien grumbled, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Fine," Serena said softly as Darien felt her let go of his head. He sighed in relief as he opened his eyes to see Serena walking towards the door, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Serena," Darien said softly as he stood up but Serena ignored him and was about to open the door before Darien intercepted, "What's wrong?"

"You're keeping something away from me again," Serena mumbled as she looked away.

"Serena..."

"Go away Darien! You said you wouldn't lie to me again," Serena screamed before she bursts out into tears and allows herself to fall to the ground while sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Darien silently picked Serena's crying form from the ground and laid her onto the bed, softly stroking her back while whispering comforting words, "Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. What can I say when my gorgeous girlfriend turn up in my room only in a bathrobe? What can I say when she leans forward towards me, showing her cleavage to me? What can I say when I'm hard as hell but don't want to take advantage of her?" Darien whispered softly as Serena's sobs come to a halt.

"Really?" Serena asked with uncertainty, face slightly flushing from Darien's words.

"Yes."

"That's so sweet," Serena smiled as she wraps her arms around Darien's neck and starts to kiss him passionately. Darien groans as Serena leads his body on top of her own, their lips never parting. The kiss was starting to get really heated up when they hear the door open.

"DARIEN SHIELDS GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Andrew's voice could be heard loud and clear throughout the mansion.

Immediately the lovers' lips parted and Darien mutters a string of curse under his breathe.

"Andrew..." Serena says softly; face blushing like mad, "Uh... Hi..."

"Serena," Andrew acknowledged, giving a slight nod towards Serena then his eyes glared back to Darien, "Darien, we need to talk!"

"Andrew it's okay... I ... I want this," Serena smiled, blushing more.

"WHAT?!" Andrew yelled as Darien eyed Serena with shock.

'I'm so dead,' Darien thinks to himself, 'Wait a minute... did she just admit she wanted to have sex with me?'

"DARIEN, YOU AND ME, NOW!" Andrew yelled once again and drags Darien out of the room.

Darien eyes Serena sadly before he gets dragged out, 'Yup, I'm so dead.'

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

DID YOU GUYS NOTICE I AM STARTING TO CHANGE MY LOGOS AT THE START OF THE STORY? AS IN BETWEEN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THE ACTUAL STORY? I THINK IT LOOKS BETTER THIS WAY... TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT!


	19. First Base

OKAY, SCHOOL ISH STARTING FOR ME TOMORROW! (ARGHH!!!) SO I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL POST THIS CHAPTER UP. ANYWAYZ... IT MIGHT TAKE ME A BIT LONGER TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH HOMEWORK (AGAIN) AND MY COMPUTER IS STUFFED UP! --" BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Drew…" Darien began but was cut off by Andrew.

"Not here Darien, I don't want Serena to hear any of this," Andrew said sternly, taking his hand off Darien and heading towards the indoor pool, being Darien's best friend for all their lives means he knows the house almost as well as Darien… Almost.

"Not the pool! Drew I swear, let's not go near the pool," Darien asked, images of the last encounter at the pool with Andrew flashed through his head and it was NOT good. It was never good if Andrew goes to the pool, normally it means he's either mad or really mad.

"It's either the pool or in front of Serena, your choice," Andrew stated sternly as Darien lets out a sigh.

'I wonder what my grave would look like?' Darien wondered in his head as they entered the swimming pool.

"Darien, tell me as your friend, what the fuck do you think you were doing?" Andrew asked through gritted teeth, turning around to face Darien's thoughtful expression.

'Should I get marble or granite? Maybe marble it gives it a classy look… I wonder if Andrew would let me tell him that before he kills me… Uh… Why is he glaring at me?!' Darien thought silently to himself as he noticed Andrew's glare.

"Hi?" Darien asked as Andrew falls over in shock (anime style).

"DARIEN WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! TAKIING ADVANTAGE OF SERENA LIKE THAT?!" Andrew yelled once he got back up onto his feet.

"I wasn't Drew. I was only comforting her," Darien explained, man if comforting her means kissing her like that, he would comfort her any day.

"And since when did comforting involve having your body over hers?" Andrew asked softly but also harshly, trying to calm down "I don't see you comforting me like that."

"Hey, if you want me to comfort you like that, I would happily oblige," Darien grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

'Okay that was the last straw…' Andrew though as his face turned red from trying to hold in his anger, "STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE FUCKING TOPIC!!!"

"Poor Andrew, do you want me to comfort you now?" Darien grinned as he held his arms out.

'Why on earth am I friends with this idiot again?' Andrew thought to himself as he breathed deeply to calm himself down, "Darien fucking get away from me you fucking homo!" (Sorry if this offends anyone. Just added to make it funny! )

"You cut me deep Drew, you cut me deep," Darien said in a 'hurt' tone, sticking his bottom lip out as he gave Andrew the 'puppy dog eyes'.

At the sight, Andrew couldn't help himself to laugh.

'So maybe I don't need the marble grave after all,' Darien thought happily as he saw his friend laugh.

"Darien, enough mucking around," Andrew started, looking stern all over again.

'Dammit and I was so close,' Darien sighed inwardly as he looked at Andrew.

"Stop trying to take advantage of Serena," Andrew stated firmly, looking at Darien straight in the eye.

"I'm not," Darien defended.  
Andrew sighs, "I know you might not mean it Darien, but sometimes one thing just leads to another."

"We were just kissing Drew."

"And how did you guys end up in that position I saw you two in?"

"One thing just lead to and…" Darien stopped as he realised that he had just fallen not so gracefully into Andrew's trap.

"One thing just lead to another, exactly Darien! First you two would kiss innocently, then you two would land onto first base, then second, third and then you end up fucking her brains out," Andrew explained as a father would to his son.

"We'll know how to control ourselves…" Darien said quietly.

"You say that now Darien. But could you control yourself when you are in the situation? Could she? She's just an innocent one, she doesn't even know what's going on," Andrew asked, frustrated as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

Images of Serena and his bathrobe flashed through Darien's head and he knows that Andrew was right, "I know, you're right, I'm wrong," Darien admitted softly.

"As always," Andrew grinned, feeling proud.

"Don't get too proud mate," Darien warned rolling his eyes.

"Whatever just remember what I said." Andrew warned as he walked out of the swimming pool, "I'll see you at school!" and with that Andrew turned around the corner and out of the house.

Darien muttered a few curses before he heads towards Serena's guestroom.

Serena sighed as she brushed her hair. She had sneaked into Darien's room to grab a large shirt and a pair of shorts, not that she needed it since Darien's shirt reaches past her mid thigh.

Why are Darien and Andrew taking so long? The image of Andrew's angry face still sent cold shivers up her spine. He was very angry, she could tell, but about what? She and Darien were just having a few simple kisses.

'More like a heated make out session,' Serena's not-so-Serena conscience reminded as she lay down on Darien's bed with her eyes closed.

"But making out involves tongue and we didn't do that," Serena whispered softly to herself.

"I'll add in the tongue if you want," came a low husky male voice.

Darien groaned inwardly as he walked into his room to find Serena on his bed with only his shirt and boxers on, bringing out her long slender legs.

"But making out involves tongue and we didn't do that," Darien grinned as he overheard Serena mutter it thoughtfully to herself.

"I'll add in the tongue if you want," Darien smiled huskily as he watched Serena shot up of bed to face him with her face in a cute shade of pink.

"Darien, haven't you heard of knocking?" Serena mumbled as Darien chuckle and laid next to her on the bed.

"Well… you see, the last time I checked, this was still MY room," Darien laughed as he pulled Serena down into his arms.

"Oh… yeah…," Serena mumbled, 'Stupid Stupid Serena! Why can't you just stay in your own guest room for once? This is the second time this happened out of the TWO times you've stayed over,' Serena thought to herself.

"Can you remember the last time this happened?" Darien teased, "You can't stay away from me can you?"

"I was sleep walking last time!" Serena defended.

"I know," Darien grinned devilishly.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I know," Darien's grin had gone slightly wider.

"Then why are you still grinning like that?" Serena asked, getting annoyed at his happy face while she was confused.

"Because that means my dear girlfriend wants to be with me all the time, even when she doesn't realise it," Darien smiled, satisfied at Serena's near-defeated expression.

"No! That means that I would've done it, even if…" Serena was cut off by Darien's lips crushing on hers in a gentle but yet demanding kiss. After the initial shock, Serena returned the kiss with as much passion she could muster.

Feeling that it was time for them to move to first base, Darien allowed his tongue to trace Serena's luscious lips, earning a soft moan from her, before sliding his tongue into Serena's awaiting mouth; tasting her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

AS I MENTIONED ABOVE, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO TAKE LONGER THIS TIME WITH MY SCHOOL LIFE AND ALL... SO WHILE YOU GUYS ARE AT IT, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. 'DARIEN THE SLEEZE' HAS ALREADY BEEN FINISHED SO YEAH.. ENJOY!


	20. Second Base Third?

WOW! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED?! A MONTH? TWO? OKAY, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT GUYS, THIS IS A BIT SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP A-S-A-P HOPEFULLY. EXAMS AT SCHOOL ARE FINALLY OVER AND MOST OF MY 'ASSESSMENT TASKS' ARE OUT OF THE WAY SO I'LL HAVE A BIT MORE TIME TO MYSELF TO WRITE THE STORY. WELL... THAT'S THE USUAL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AS ALWAYS YOU GUYS AND KEEP THEM COMING!

READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena felt shivers of thrills up and down her spine as she felt Darien's tongue touch her closed lips. Her lips was feeling the warmth Darien's tongue had to offer and a moan escaped from her mouth as Darien's tongue traced the opening of her mouth. Serena could feel her whole body weaken as Darien's tongue entered her mouth, fearing her body will drift off away from Darien's warmth, she lifted both her arms around Darien's neck to hold herself in place as well as pulling Darien closer as he used his both of his elbows to hold himself up on the bed.

Serena then started to panic as she had no idea what to do as Darien explored her mouth. Was she supposed to do the same? Was she supposed to just stay in place? Out of frustration, Serena was about to lick her lips when her tongue brushed Darien's, earning an approving low groan from him. Knowing that she was doing something he likes, Serena brushed her tongue against Darien's again, earning another groan and his arm tightening around her. Serena grins as she used her tongue to enter Darien's mouth, slowly tasting him as he was tasting her.

Wanting to feel more of Darien's warmth, Serena's hand slid away from Darien's neck and onto the collar of his shirt, undoing his button at an agonising speed.

Something like, "Smmerrraaa," was groaned by Darien as Serena finally finished undoing the last button as her hands explored Darien's well toned abs.

'Feels… so… good…' Serena thought as she pushed her body closer to Darien's.

Darien couldn't stand it anymore; he needs to feel her, to touch her, to hold her where no other person has done before. Darien slipped one of his hands into Serena's shirt and travelled up her back to her bra strap while his lips travelled onto Serena's neck, kissing and sucking it earning well deserved moans from Serena. After a bit of fiddling around behind Serena's back, Darien realised that Serena didn't wear a bra under the shirt at all.

Darien grinned as he sneaked both hands on either side of Serena's chest, fingers gently teasing her by stroking the side of her breast.

"Darien!" Serena whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly, allowing this new sensation spread over her.

"Where did your bra go?" Darien asked softly as he took his lips off her neck and moved so they were at eye level.

"Darien…" Serena moaned as one of Darien's thumb proceeded to her right nipple, rubbing it gently in circular motion.

"Not the answer I was looking for but I'll take it anyways," Darien smiled as his lips reached Serena's collarbone and started sucking it.

"Darien!" Serena moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her head back in bliss, 'don't stop,' Serena added mentally to herself.

"Don't worry, I won't," Darien replied quickly before sucking again.

'Shit, did I say that out loud?' Serena asked mentally to herself before she shrieked as both of Darien's hands started to knead her breast.

Darien couldn't take it anymore, he was very aroused and Serena's moans weren't helping. One of his hands slipped away from Serena's breast to the bottom of her over sized shorts of his. His hand snaked its way up to massage her buttocks before moving towards her womanhood.

"Darien…" Serena moaned softly as she felt Darien's skilful finger softly stroke the outside of her clit.

"You like?" Darien grinned as he leaned over Serena's head so their lips were only millimetres apart.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Serena laughed as Darien happily obligued.

"Darien….you make me lose all my self control," Serena moaned.

'CONTROL!' that word struck Darien's head like an axe, Andrew's words repeated in his head, 'could you control yourself when you are in the situation? Could she? She's just an innocent one, she doesn't even know what's going on... One thing just lead to another… First you two would kiss innocently, then you two would land onto first base, then second, third and then you end up fucking her brains out!' even though Darien didn't mind the last part his conscience kicked in and he pulled himself off Serena, both heaving for air.

"Sorry," Darien grunted as he got off the bed and stood up.

"What's wrong Darien?" Serena asked worriedly as she watch Darien button back up his top, did she do something wrong?

Darien looked at Serena and realised that look of blame on herself on her face, "Don't worry baby," he smiled, "I just thought we were going too fast."

"Like that ever stopped you with the other girls before," Serena bickered bitterly, she had often overheard all the girls at school bragging on how they had Darien in their beds after their first date or even when they weren't dating. Serena looked away to miss the pained expression on Darien's face, she just didn't want to face him. Wasn't she good enough for her? Maybe he didn't find her sexually attractive, hey who on earth in their right mind does?! That's what Darien been saying to her for the past few years. Serena closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall again.

Darien was starting to get mad. Here he was, respecting her (with the expense of 'Darien Jr.') and she just starts bitching. Darien knew bitching was a girl thing since he overhears Ann, Beryl and Prisma bitching about some girl or the other all the time, but he never expected Serena the type. Darien was about to ask Serena what was her problem- not in the most polite tone- when he noticed a tear sliding down Serena's cheek. Maybe he was wrong. Watching Serena's tears has washed the anger that he felt before.

"What's wrong Sere?" Darien asked softly as he sits down and he wraps his arms around her, leaning her head onto his chest.

"Aren't I good enough for you Darien?" Serena asked softly as she sobbed into Darien's chest.

'Shit' Darien swore silently, she was taking this the total wrong way! "Serena, no, you're almost too good for me," Darien smiled at the vulnerable Serena in his arms; he felt his stomach churning at how vulnerable Serena looked. Out of the many years he's known her, she always seem to look like the strong type, never shedding a tear in front of him no matter what hell he brings her.

"Is it that you don't find me sexually attractive?" Serena asked softly as her tears began to stop as she felt so safe in his arms.

Darien could barely suppress his laughter from Serena's naive question. Dammit, not find her sexually attractive?! Did she think he was gay or something?

"Why did you think that?" Darien asked softly, his arms tighten around her.

"You told me that for years," Serena answered as tears formed in her eyes again.

Darien sighed as he pulled Serena back a bit so she could face him, "Of course I find you attractive, Serena. I just want to respect you; I don't to take advantage of you at your vulnerable state right now. Just forget the shit I said to you in the past okay? That was the past, let's leave it that way." Darien smiled.

"I'm sorry Darien," Serena smiled weakly.

"Apology accepted." Darien smiled as he leaned down for a quick kiss, "Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

Serena blushed as she thought and avoided Darien's eye as she answered quickly, "Well… IwashopingthatIcansleepwithyoutonight. Justtobeinyourarms, youdon'thavetoifyoudon'twantto I'llunderstand."

Darien laughed at how nervous Serena was and tilted her head by the chin to face him, "Of course I don't mind Serena. I'll love to have you in my arms as well, forever sounds pretty good right now as well," Darien smiled as he helped Serena get into bed.

"Just go to sleep, you had a long day," Darien whispered softly into Serena's ear as he pressed the button to turn off the lights. 

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OKAY YOU KIND OF SEE WHY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG NOW?! THESE SCENES ARE HARD TO WRITE, DEEP BUT NOT TOO LEMONY. MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY HAS GONE ALL OVER THE PLACE, BUT I'VE WORKED OUT THE BASIC STORYLINE FOR THIS STORY AND EVEN FOR THE SEQUEAL! MY MIND GOES BIZZARE SOMETIMES, IT COMES UP WITH ALL THESE IDEAS JUST THAT I'M NOT TOO SURE HOW TO WRITE IT. I'LL ALSO MIGHT REPOST THESE CHAPTERS SO THEY'LL JOIN BECAUSE I BEGIN TO FEEL THAT'S ITS VERY STUPID HOW I HAVE ONE DAY GO THROUGH THREE CHAPTERS, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I DO THAT, I'LL GET MY REVIEWS DELETED, ANYONE HAVE A CLUE?!

WELL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	21. What do YOU want to happen?

OKAY I'VE FINALLY UPDATED... JUST CALL THIS A LITTLE CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU.

OK I KNOW IT'S NOT AS LONG OF A CHAPTER AS YOU FOLKS WOULD WANT IT TO BE. BUT I'M TRYING... I SERIOUSLY AM. I KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS HEADING BUT JUST FIGURING OUT HOW TO GET IT THERE. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY... LOVED THEM AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND SQUEEZE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN BY THE END OF THE YEAR. BUT FOR NOW...

READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )   
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )   
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )   
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )   
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena was woken up from her bliss sleep the next morning by something prickly making contact with her forehead.

Groaning softly, she opened her eyes to see Darien's unshaved chin in her face.

"Darien!" Serena groaned as she pushed his offending chin away from her forehead, "You are scratching me with your beard!"

After a bit more pushing and groaning, Darien too woke up, "Hey beautiful," he smiled at Serena's grumpy face, "What's wrong?"

Serena only grunted and pointed to her slightly reddened forehead.

"What did you do to it? It has gone red," Darien asked innocently.

Serena sighed as she pointed to Darien's prickly chin, "It was your chin that has done that to me."

Darien only laughed, "Sorry honey, want me to kiss it better?" he laughed as he leaned in but Serena covered his mouth with her hand.

"Not without you brushing your teeth and definitely not before you shave!" Serena said sternly.

"I'm offended," Darien mocked being hurt with a pout on his face as Serena laughed.

Slowly, Darien got out of bed, dragging Serena with him.

"Darien, I need to go back to sleep. It's only eight in the morning and it's Sunday!" Serena whined as she was dragged in front of the bathroom mirror.

"The quicker we both get ready, the quicker I'll be able to kiss you," Darien smiled charmingly.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you," Serena asked before she blew him a raspberry.

"You know you want to babe, now brush your teeth," Darien demanded as he opened a new tooth brush and handed it to Serena, positioning her between him and the sink and locking her in with both of his arms either side of her, holding onto the sink.

"Fine! Fine! I swear, this is peer pressure!" Serena laughed as she squeezed toothpaste onto her brush and started to brush her teeth as Darien soon after repeated the actions.

Darien leaned in for a kiss once they both finished brushing their teeth only to be gently pushed back by Serena, "Shave first."

"Come on Sere, just one little kiss," Darien plead as he was leaning in, getting closer before once again being pushed back.

"Darien!"

"Fine!" Darien chuckled as he opened his cupboard to get his razor and shaving cream.

"Don't you use electronic ones?" Serena asked as she took his razor and looked at it with interest.

"I prefer the manual ones, they give a closer shave," Darien explained while giving his shaving cream a good shake.

"Let me!" Serena said eagerly as she took the bottle from Darien's hands and continued to shake before spraying it into her hand.

"You know how to do this?" Darien asked cautiously as her small delicate hands started to apply the shaving foam onto his chin.

"Well I can always learn can't I?" Serena smiled as she applied the last part and washing the excess off her hands.

"What? You're using me as a tool to learn how to shave?" Darien asked, eyeing the razor which is now in Serena's hand with caution.

"What's wrong with that? Now keep still and tell me how to do this!"

"Serena…"

"Darien. Tell me now or I'll do anything I can think of!" Serena warned and waved the razor threateningly in front of Darien.

Darien sighs and silently prays to god that he'll survive this. "Just used short strokes with the razor and remove as much of the foam as you can."

"Okay… That sounds easy enough," Serena smiles before giving Darien's chin a quick short stroke…

"Ouch! Serena! Do it slowly?!" Darien groans as he could see a small trace of blood on his newly shaven skin in the mirror reflection.

"Sorry," Serena mumbles before giving it another slow stroke, only this time it's a bit too…

"Serena! Not too hard!" Darien yelled as he saw another trace of blood on his skin.

"Sorry…" Serena giggles and starts to work again.

After about another eight strokes with another five yells of pain, they have finally completed and Darien was washing his raw face.

"Now it wasn't so bad was it?" Serena asked sweetly as she watch her boyfriend use his towel to dry his face.

"Not too bad? Serena look at my rashes," Darien said in pretend sadness, pointing his finger to the six spots where it was bleeding.

"Shit Darien! Where are the band aids?" Serena asked as she looked around the cupboard.

"Band aids on my face? No way, I've got the perfect solution," Darien smiled as he walked over to the toilet paper.

"Oh no you don't!" Serena yelled as she jumped between him and the toilet paper, "You know how unhygienic it is?"

"Well, it's better than band aids on my face and it stops the bleeding."

"Wait… I think I saw something in your cupboard before!" Serena said and dragged Darien to the cupboard, pulling out some cotton sticks and a box of Vaseline.

"What are you going to do with that?" Darien asked curiously as Serena sat him back down onto the bed.

"Stopping your bleeding silly," Serena laughed as she applied Vaseline onto his cuts.

"Ouch!" Darien yelled in pretended pain.

"I'm sorry Darien," Serena said sadly, "I should've listened to you."

Darien smiled as he pulled Serena on his lap.

"Hey man, I was only joking. It's fine, just a few minor cuts, nothing that'll kill me. You did pretty good for a first timer," Darien grinned.

"Well, that was my first time and it's definitely going to be my last."

"That'll be a shame though," Darien pouted, "Because apart from a bit of pain, it feels good to be given a shave."

"Well, you can get other people to shave it for you," Serena said.

"But I don't trust them. The only person I had and ever helped me shave is you," Darien smiled, "and I don't want it any other way."

Serena smiled and looked down at her lap as a blush crept onto her face.

"It's already been two weeks, around another fourteen to go," Serena mumbled.

"Counting down the weeks until you get rid of me already ey?" Darien asked, mocking a hurt tone.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Being stuck with a horny man whore and all," Serena snickered, Darien started to panic when Serena turned around and blew him another raspberry, indicating she was only joking.

"You scared me there you know?" Darien smiled gently, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I know," Serena smiled and turned around so her back can lean onto Darien's chest. But deep down she didn't know. It's already been two weeks, that's already 1/8 of her promised time with him has gone. What will happen after that? Will they just go back to being enemies? Will they get to see each other at all? Serena mentally shook her head.

She was thinking too much… She's enjoying her time with Darien now… and that's all it matters… isn't it?

"Are you alright?" Darien asked softly as he noticed Serena was deep in thought.

"I was just wondering… what will happen after the four months," Serena admitted.

"What do you want to happen?" Darien asked. 

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

WELL NOW THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED.. I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR...! AND MAY ALL YOUR WISH COME TRUE!


	22. Going Home

I KNOW... THREE MONTHS OF ABSENCE AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE OTHER STORIES YET! gasp BUT BEFORE YOU GUYS DECIDE TO BITE MY HEAD OFF I WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! SCHOOL LIFE AND SOCIAL LIFE IS GETTING ROUGH FOR ME! . AND NOW MY 'LOVE LIFE' IS A MESS...

WHAT CAN I DO WHEN I LIKE TWO GUYS AT ONCE? TWO OF THEM MY BEST GUY FRIENDS BUT SOME HOW IN THE START OF THE YEAR I STARTED TO FALL FOR THEM... SEE HOW STUFFED UP MY LIFE IS? SO CAN YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE VERY SOON!

FOR NOW JUST READ AND ENJOY!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/)/)  
( ' ; ' )   
(,)-(,)

DON'T

/) /)  
( ' ; )   
(,)-(,)

OWN

/)/)  
( ; ' )   
(,)-(,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )   
(,)-(,)

MOON!

( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"I don't know Darien… I haven't been in a relationship before," at this, Serena blushed again.

"Well… I haven't been in a relationship longer than two weeks before," Darien chuckled.

Serena giggled and lightly punched Darien on the arm but he took her fist into his hand, "But you're different, you mean so much more to me than any other girls in my life," Darien said softly with sincere eyes.

"I know," Serena smiled, "You've proved it to me last night," and with that they shared a short but passionate kiss.

"Do I get anything else for it?" Darien grinned as Serena laughed and lightly slapped Darien on the shoulder.

"Anything not perverted," Serena laughed.

At this, Darien chuckled softly to himself, "I was actually thinking of you going home to see your mother," his tone was serious and demanding.

"Darien…"

"Serena, I agreed for you to stay here last night for things to calm down a bit, but you have to see your mother. She loves you and everything she's done for you is out of pure love," Darien said softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know… but it's so hard Darien… to know that she is d…" tears started to blur her vision but she couldn't bring herself to say the last word… if she did it would only make the situation seem more real.

"Come here," Darien smiled sadly as he pulled Serena onto his lap and started to rock her softly, "She is doing fine at the moment, so use this valuable time to bond with her, spend time with her. Or else you'll live your life with the regret of knowing you did not even know your own mother properly. No matter what happens, I'll be with you all the way," Darien whispered softly as he rubbed the back of Serena's neck in comfort.

"Thank you Dare…" Serena whimpered into Darien's chest.

Serena felt nervous and full of dread on the whole way towards her house. What was she suppose to do? Smile at her mother and pretend nothing had happened? Apologise? How would her mother react? After all, she DID tell her mother that she hated her. 'I told my mother I hate her…' Serena thought sadly as guilt started to spread through her body.

Darien had realised the look of guilt on Serena's face and gave her hand a small squeeze. He had decided earlier that they'll be driven in one of the limos his family owns so he could be closer and be there to comfort Serena when needed with no distractions from the road. Serena looked up at Darien and gave him a small smile before leaning her head against his shoulder.

Serena stood in front of her front door, not wanting to knock or go in, she could feel Darien's gaze on her but she refused to look at the door or into his eye. She suddenly found the welcome mat very interesting, 'Would I be welcomed by her mom again? Am suppose to knock or just open the door with my key?' later realising she didn't have her keys, she started to move her finger towards the door bell but when she was just about to touch it, her hand dropped by her side again.

"Serena…"

"Darien, can I just go back to your house? Please?" Serena pleads, looking up to Darien with tears almost spilling out of her eyes.

"Serena, we've agreed on this. Come on, it won't be that bad," Darien said, taking Serena's hand into his.

"What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want me back?" Serena started babbling before Darien used his own lips to silence hers.

"Serena, she won't. If she did, she wouldn't have called last night. Anyways, who in the right mind would hate you?"

"I told her I hated her last night… Didn't you remember? Now she hates me too! Who wouldn't? You would hate me too if I told you I hated you," Serena said, bowing her head low.

"You didn't mean it and she knows that, come on Sere, it's time to go back into reality," Darien smiled and pulled Serena into a long passionate kiss, "Feel better now?" Darien smiled after the kiss ended as Serena nodded in reply, "That's good, because I just rang the doorbell."

"You what!" Serena screamed just as the door opened to reveal her exhaust looking mother.

"Serena!" Irene took a step to hug her but immediately stepped back.

"Uhh… Hi mom…" Serena smiled weakly.

"Ms Tsukino…" Darien bowed slightly, casting a worried glance to Serena.

An awkward silence was started to build and Darien could feel an eerie shiver running down his spine. He gave a deliberate cough and Irene understood immediately.

"You children must be getting cold outside, please come in," Irene smile warmly as she ushered the two in.

Even though she tried to hide it, Darien noticed Serena flinch when her mother was acting as she was a guest of the house.

As they sat down in the living room, no one spoke a word as the mother and daughter looked down at their feet. Darien was starting to get annoyed as he stood up suddenly, letting go of Serena's hand.

"Well… I guess I'll just go home so you two can talk," Darien smiled and started to walk around the shoulder when Serena pulled his hand back.

"Darien…" Serena said softly, eyes pleading as she looked up at him.

Darien sighed inwardly, he knows that there would be no talking between the two done if he stayed, but he didn't want to leave Serena at this state either.

Darien turned his head to face Irene and gave a small smile, do you mind if I just talk to Serena alone for a bit?" he asked politely. Irene nodded as Serena immediately jumped up and allowed Darien to lead her into the kitchen.

"Serena, you have to talk to your mother," Darien said sternly as he turned around to face her, both hands holding onto her shoulders.

"I know, I will… just please don't go," Serena plead.

"Serena, you two won't be able to talk properly if I'm there."

"I don't want to be in the same room alone with her. Please Darien… I need you there!" Serena cried as she buried her face into his chest.

"Serena, come on, this is your mother we're talking about. You will be fine, I'm sure she won't bite," Darien smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Just give me a call if you want anything alright? Here," Darien pulled Serena away slightly and took a mobile phone out of his pocket, "I ordered that in for you last night, it has my mobile number in it as well as Mina's and Andrew's. Just give me a call after you have a talk to your mother."

Giving up, Serena nodded as she took the phone out of Darien's hands, "So I'll have to see you tomorrow?"

"I'll come by to pick you up for school," Darien grinned as he gave Serena a quick kiss, "Now go back to your mother!" Darien said before holding Serena's hand once more and leading her to the living room where a fidgety Irene awaits.

"Sorry about that Ms Tsukino," Darien smiled, "I'll get going now, I'll come by to pick up Serena for school tomorrow," and with that, Darien gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way out of the house.

Serena allowed herself to breathe again after she heard the closing of the front door, he's really gone. She was hoping that he would change his mind on the way with not so much luck.

"Serena… I'm sorry," Irene said softly….

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BUT FOR THE RECORD... I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!


	23. One Month I

WOW! OKAY I KNOW IT HAS BEEN OVER HALF A YEAR BUT I'M SORRY! GETS ON KNEES SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC AND I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS STORY FOR A REALLY LONG TIME. I GET SUDDEN INSPIRATIONS THOUGH AND I'VE STARTED A FEW STORIES ON MY COMPUTER. I'LL CONTINUE AND POST THEM UP WHEN I FINISH THIS STORY (EVENTUALLY). ALSO I WANT TO SAY, I AM GOING TO SPEED UP THE CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON BECAUSE I HAVE REALIZED, I HAVE OVER TWENTY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND IT HAS ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS --" AT THIS RATE I'LL HAVE OVER A HUNDRED CHAPTERS BEFORE THE STORY FINISHES. YES... THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY... SO ENJOY AND I HOPE I CAN FIT IN ANOTHER FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR.

READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/)/)  
( ' ; ' )   
(,)-(,)

DON'T

/) /)  
( ' ; )   
(,)-(,)

OWN

/)/)  
( ; ' )   
(,)-(,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )   
(,)-(,)

MOON!

( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena smiled as she walked over to her bed and allowed her body to collapse on the bed. It is 10:30, Friday night and she had just got home from dinner with her mother and Darien. She's so glad that her mother likes Darien, she could not imagine how life would be if she was against Darien and her going out but everything is fine, at that thought she sighed happily. Tomorrow is her one month anniversary with Darien. Things have been going wonderfully after her mum and her made up on that day….

Flash back  
"Serena… I'm sorry," Irene said softly.

Serena shook her head as tears started to stream down her face, no longer being to able to hold back her fear, her pain, her regret, her guilt that has been haunting her for the past hours.

"No mum, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said all those awful things to you," Serena cried as she ran and pulled her mum into an embrace, "I was just so… so…"

"It's okay child, I should've told you as soon as I found out."

"Please promise that you'll never hide these important things from me ever again," Serena said pleadingly as she looked into her mum's eyes.

Irene laughed, "Yes, yes I, Irene Tsukino, shall not hide anything from my lovely daughter, Serene Tsukino, for the rest of my short life."

"MUM!"

"Joking," Irene smiled and gave Serena a peck on the forehead.

"I love you mum"

End Flashback

Serena closed her eyes and her thoughts then drifted back to Darien and herself. Things have been going so smoothly for the past two weeks, they would see each other at school everyday and spend time after school hanging out at each other's house. Her shifts at the cake shop is now constant due to her request so she can have more time studying and now she works only on Saturday afternoons, leaving the morning for her to spend more time with Darien and eat lunch with him before going to work. Because the major exams are coming up soon, the couple also spends Sundays at Darien's study, helping each other with homework, project and revision in general… well that is when they're not making out. Serena giggled to herself when she heard her mobile ring and felt around the bed for it only to come in contact with the small bag Darien had given her earlier in the day, with her eyes still closed she expertly took her mobile and answered it, mentally making a note for changing back into her pyjamas instead of sleeping in the beautiful dress Darien got her to wear for dinner before.

"Hello," Serena answered the phone with a smile, already knowing who it was.

"Hey babe, I sure hope that smile you have on at the moment is for me," Darien's smooth voice could be heard over the mobile over the noise of the wind and trees rattling.

"Maybe," Serena teased, "Where are you anyways? You sound like you're outside."

"Well I am, I got home and went out again. Say, do you need any help in changing out of the dress you're wearing right now? Or do you like it so much that you're unwilling to take it out for a while?"

"How do you know? Maybe I have already changed and in sleeping in bed before you called and woke me up."

"I might be closer than you think Serena," she could almost see his smirk over the phone and was about to reply but her eyes shot open when she heard a soft tapping on the window. She looked towards it and sure enough, there was Darien sitting on the tree and grinning at her. Serena dropped her phone onto her bed immediately and rushed over to open the window.

"Are you crazy? You could've caught a cold since it's freezing outside, even worse, you could've fallen off the tree and hurt yourself!" Serena told him off once his feet landed securely onto her bedroom floor. Her face flushed red with anger when Darien only stared back at her with an amused glint in his eyes, "Darien! I'm being serious! If you ever climb that bloody tree again I'll-" her sentence was cut short when Darien's lip crashed down to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and closer to him, her mind blanking out about everything else apart from the heated kiss.

"You know for a girl who's boyfriend came for a friendly visit, you awfully complain too much," Darien teased when they finally pulled apart, tapping her affectionately on the nose.

Serena laughed and poked her tongue out, making a lousy attempt to lick his finger before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought that you would know that we have a front door by now."

"I would've used it, but I don't think you're mother would be too happy about me spending the night here tonight." Darien smiled charmingly.

"And who agreed on having you sleep over tonight?" Serena asked, rasing a brow.

"Aww… Come on Serena, you've slept over at my place twice and I haven't slept over at your place once."

"Darien, look at my house, look at my bed, it's too small. The bed is only a single bed and you won't feel comfortable sleeping in a small house like this anyway."

"Sere, it'll be fine, last time you slept over we only ended up taking half the bed anyways."

"You really want to sleep over don't you?" Serena laughed when Darien replied with a nod, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "You do realize that the puppy eyes affect don't work when you're tower overing me like that with your height."

Darien nodded immediately and sat down on the floor, crossed legged next to Serena's legs, "Onegai Okaasan," he said softly, his lips pouting, puppy eyes in tact and gently tugging her dress.

"Why the sudden Jap? And I'm not your mum?"

Darien shrugged, "Been watching too much anime I guess, please mummy!"

Serena shook her head with a loving smile on her face, "Fine, but stop calling me mum."

"Hai Obaachyan," Darien grinned, getting up to his feet.

"What did you call me!"

Noticing Serena's eye twitching, Darien gave a quick smile and ran out her room with his massive backpack towards the bathroom, careful not to be seen by Irene.

"Baka," Serene mumbled under her breath and locked her door, taking this opportunity to change out of the dress. She smiled when she looked at herself in the full length mirror, her golden hair, previously being twisted into a bun, is now out, curling naturally to her upper back. The dress she's wearing was spaghetti strapped midnight dress, hugging her curves before flaring down ending just below her knees. But what made her dress special was the crimson rose that was embodied onto the dress on her right hip. Deciding she must hurry up before Darien gets back, she slipped out of the dress, hanging it up, before changing into a pink singlet and grey track pants. Looking over herself once more in the mirror she got out of her bedroom and headed to the bathroom where Darien was standing there, only in black track pants, his proud muscles on his upper body all for show under the bathroom light washing his face. Even though she had seen Darien's bare chest many times during the past month, she still couldn't control the blush that crept onto her face.

"Darien! Please put a shirt on, what if my mother sees you like this? What will she think? Her daughter's boyfriend half-naked in her bathroom late at night washing his face." Serena scowled.

"She would think, damn my daughter made a nice catch," Darien smirked as he reached into his backpack and pulled a grey shirt on.

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and stared at her through the mirror as he watch her brush her teeth and wash her face, he didn't know why but when Serena does the simplest of things, like brushing her teeth seems enticing to him. He chuckled to himself at his actions. Maybe he was falling for her.

After Serena had prepared for bed and the couple headed to the bedroom, it was already 11:45.

"So tired," Serena moaned as she trudged to her bed with Darien chuckling, turning the lights off.

"It's not so bad Sere."

Serena sent her boyfriend a playful glare, "It's all your fault."

Darien laughed, shaking his head, "Yes, yes darling, it's all my fault… now how about a good night kiss?"

"I gave you one already."

"When?"

"When you were supposed to be leaving for home few hours ago."

"Ah yes, but you see that was a good BYE kiss, now I want another good NIGHT kiss."

"Same thing, you're not getting one."

"Oh yes I will," Darien grinned as he picked up the petite blonde and laid her down on the bed, with his body cowering over hers, supporting himself with his arms on either side, "I'm not going to let you sleep until you do."

"Darien, you DO realize I can sleep right now laying down," Serena teased.

"Not if I do this," Darien grinned mischievously as he lowered himself so his body was applying pressure to hers.

"Darien you're going to squash me!"

"That is the whole point you see."

"You can't force me like this."

"Oh well, I'll just try anyways," Darien gave her a boyish smile before lowering himself even more.

"Darien, I can't breathe!"

"Liar, guess I'll just apply a bit more pressure," now their bodies are so close together that Darien could feel Serena's breast pressed to his and frankly, he's enjoying himself.

"Darien! Get off me," Serena said, trying to push him off, Darien almost collapsed when he felt Serena's sudden movement.

"Stop moving!"

"Get off me!"

"Stop moving before I lose my self control Sere…" Darien growled, Serena looked up to Darien's face and noticed with a blush that she could notice the evident lust in his midnight eyes.

"I give up, I'll give you a good night kiss, now get off me Darien," Serena mumbled softly and sighed in relief when Darien got off her.

"Good girl," Darien gave her a boyish grin as he leaned in for his hard earned kiss before pulling back a little, "Serena?"

"Hmm?" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Happy first month anniversary," he smiled before leaning back in, Serena'

** «´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

_Serena smiled proudly as she stepped into the church, accompanied by Andrew. Her loving smile never left her face as she stared into the midnight blue eyes through the veil on the other side of the room. Her heart rate increases rapidly with the sight of her fiancé in a fine white tux as she gracefully walked down the aisle. His hand gives hers a gentle squeeze when she finally reached her destination, this is it… The couple both said their vows and the rings have been swapped._

_"Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino to be your wife?" _

_"I do," Darien grinned as he stared into Serena's blushing face,_

_"And do you, Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields to be your husband?" _

_"Serena… Serena…"_

Darien smiled down at the sleeping beauty as a light frown appeared on her face when he started to prod her gently. He had seen Serena's loving smile on her lips while she was asleep before and as much as he hates to wake her up from what he knows is a wonderful dream, it is getting late and he would hate to miss their reservations.

"Five minutes mum, I'm having a good dream," Serena mumbled, burring her head in a bit deeper.

_"I do"_

_"And with the power in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"_

_ Serena blushed as Darien unveiled her veil and was leaning down to kiss her in front of all their guests when…_

"Argh!" Serena screamed when she felt water being poured over her head, immediately waking her up, and she was about to kiss Darien his her dreams too!

Once the water had ran down her face and her eyes are free from water, she opened her eyes to see the laughing face of Darien. Somewhere during her blissful dream, he had woken up, got dressed as well to her displeasure, carried her into the bathroom before tipping a cup of water in her face while holding her head over the sink.

"DARIEN!" Serena growled in annoyance, glaring at her boyfriend.

"You said you were thirsty in your dream," Darien attempted to look innocent but doing a terrible job at it when he was dying to burst out of laughter.

"You're such a jerk," Serena frowned, looking away.

"Awww…. Sere, I'm sorry, let me kiss you better."

"No way, you haven't shaved or brushed your teeth yet."

"But I have brushed my teeth already."

"You still haven't shaved."

"Well isn't that stupid of you, only brushing your teeth and not shaving as well," Serena risked turning her head back around, blowing him a raspberry before turning her head away again.

"Serena dear, you DO realize you're off your feet and completely in my arms and I can kiss you if I want to," Darien whispered huskily as he leaned over towards Serena while she gasped and struggled out of his arms, painfully landing on her butt.

"Ow..."

"Serena are you alright?" Darien asked in concern, kneeling down next to her.

"What do you think? My bum hurts."

"So only your butt hurts?"

"Isn't that bad enough?" Serena growled as Darien cracked up laughing, "Darien you stupid bully what are you laughing at?" Serena yelled as she started punching Darien on the arm.

"You… got…. You got yourself hurt… but falling… fall… falling and hurting your… your butt!" Darien wheezed out, his sides hurting from laughing too much. When he finally calmed down his face turned into a serious expression, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"My pride," Serena sulked.

"Come on baby, it's only in front of me," Darien cooed as he pulled Serena into his arms.

"You better not tell anyone! Especially my mum and Mina, or they'll never let me forget about it."

"I won't," Darien promised, "Now give me a kiss and we can get you ready."

"After I brush my teeth a you shave."

Darien chuckled, shaking his head, "Fine," and as he got himself up and helped Serena to get up, "Serena…"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said I was an idiot for brushing my teeth and not shave?" Serena gave him a nod in yes, "I didn't shave because I was waiting for you to do it for me."

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OKAY THAT IS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! BY THE WAY, REVIEWS REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE... JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT.. HINT HINT


	24. One Month II

I KNOW I'M GETTING WORSE EACH TIME I UPDATE AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY... BUT MY INSPIRATION IS GOING WACKY LATELY, I HAVE THESE RANDOM INSPIRATIONS FOR STORIES... JUST NONE OF THEM FIT THIS STORYLINE BUT DON'T WORRY... I THINK IT'S BACK! (THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY) AND I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT ONE ASAP. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT CONSIDERING HOW LONG YOU HAD TO WAIT FOR IT BUT YEAH... I'M SORRY! BLOODY SCHOOL... SECOND LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I'M DYING ALREADY... AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE SUICIDAL SHEESH

OKAY I'LL STOP RAMBLING NOW... SO YEAH... ENJOY THIS!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

/)/)(,)-(,)

DON'T

/) /)(,)-(,)

OWN

/)/)(,)-(,)

SAILOR

/)(,)-(,)

MOON!

( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"So what are your plans for today?" Irene asked cheerfully after she finished her apple crumble. That apple crumble was probably the most delicious one she has eaten for years, decades. Decent apple crumbles are very hard to find these days. Irene gave a huge sigh at the thought with a content look on her face.

Serena gave her mother a weird look before answering, "Go out for lunch and I'm off to work I guess. The usual. And whatever Darien wants to do after that," she turned her head to her boyfriend, expecting him to help her out here, which he did…. In a way.

"So whatever I want to do ey?" he smiled teasingly as his hand started to move towards her upper thigh, gently caressing her soft skin, causing her to almost moan out loud.

"Darien!" Serena glared and slapped his hand away, angry that Darien was being so suggestive, especially in front of her mother for crying out loud!

Darien gave a light hearted chuckle and leaned over so their foreheads were touching, "Sorry, but a change of plans today Sweetie, no way am I allowing you to work on our one month anniversary."

Serena smiled warmly, glad that he was being so thoughtful and she doesn't need to work, instead, spending more time with her boyfriend, "So what ARE our plans for today pumpkin?"

"I thought you would never ask," Darien's grin widen at the plans he had made for the weekend, "I was thinking of going to the airport after breakfast and spend our long weekend in Queensland sharing the hotel room."

"So like staying overnight in a hotel room? With you? In Queensland? You're crazy if you think my mum will agree."

"I agree!" Irene said immediately all too cheerfully at Serena's comment.

"Uhhh… Mum?" Serena asked uncertainly as she moved her head away from Darien's and turned to face her mother.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Serena, I may be old now, but certainly not deaf!"

"Did you understand what my boyfriend just said?"

"Serena…. Are you suggesting that I am turning into a fool from my old age? Of course I understand what Darien just said." Irene was having a hard time trying to keep the angry façade on her face as she looked at the look of confusing on Serena's face.

"Mum… so you're telling me that you heard your daughter's eighteen year old testosterones-run boyfriend tell you that he's taking your seventeen year old daughter to a three day trip to Queensland, sleeping under the same roof, same bed and all you have to say is 'don't forget to take some pictures for me!'" Serena asked slowly, as if scared that Irene would miss any of her point.

"Umm… you're right… can you get me some souvenirs as well?" Irene smiled sweetly, that caused Serena to fall loudly off her chair causing

"Serena, are you alright?" Darien asked as he stood up and offered her his hand, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it Darien, laugh all you want," Serena murmured, getting up herself and ignoring Darien's offered hand and at that instant Darien collapsed on the floor laughing.

"You…. You… you fell on your butt two times already… since… since this mor… morning" Darien continued to wheeze out as he laughed and rolled around a bit on the floor causing many eyes on him.

Serena sweat dropped and slowly turned her head towards her mum, "Are you sure that you want your daughter staying away for three days and two nights with this nutcase of a boyfriend who rolls on the floor laughing whenever your daughter falls on her butt?"

"Ummm point taken…" Irene said thoughtfully, Darien decided it was time for him to join back into the conversation and stuck his head up from his sitting position on the floor.

"I didn't roll on the floor this morning, so what Serena said isn't entirely true."

"Point taken, you two can go to Queensland together!" Irene smile happily.

"MOM!"

"What? It's not like you two haven't slept under the same roof, or same bed. In fact, Darien just slept over last night. But how on earth you two can feel comfortable enough on your single bed is my guess. If you two just came up to me, I would've gotten the queen size water bed out from the store room. Apparently it feel really nice, even though it wastes heaps of water" Irene was about to ramble on when Serena stop her.

"Wait! You mean that you knew that Darien stayed over and you didn't boot him out?" Serena's eye started twitching, something was definitely wrong with this picture here.

"I trusted you two to act responsibly, even when you're sharing the same bed," Irene said with head held high, then her eyes looked down at her watch all of a sudden, "Uhh.. Darien? You're flight leaves just under an hour…"

Darien looks down at his own watch and mentally slapped himself for being so careless for the time. They had to leave NOW! "Serena we have to leave now. Irene, you can take the limo home since my car should be here already. And thanks a lot, for everything," and with that he threw some bills on the table, gave Irene a quick hug and led the dazed Serena out of the restaurant.

"Maybe the doctors made a mistake and its her brain that has the problem and not her heart…" Serena murmured after five minutes of driving before fully snapping back into reality. "Darien where's my mum? And where are we going?"

Darien chucked at her confused state, and to think she was the top female student at his school, "You're mum is heading home in my limo while you and me, dear, are heading to the airport."

"Oh… Wait! I didn't get to give my mum a good bye kiss!"

"I gave your mother a hug."

"Why do you get to hug MY mum when I couldn't when we're leaving for three days?" Serena asked, getting annoyed.

"Because we're running out of time and you were in a daze until two minutes ago," Darien said simply, his eyes concentrating on the road ahead.

Serena murmured something softly about the world around her is going crazy while Darien tried hard to hide his grin.

The rest of the trip to the airport was uneventful after that, Serena was silent and Darien was starting to worry that maybe Serena was really pissed at him. It was until their plane was going to take off that Darien knows why she was so quiet.

"Serena babe, but your seatbelt on," Darien reminded after putting on his and turned to his girlfriend to see her face pale, body tensed, "You alright?"

"Yeah… just that I'm afraid of… heights."

Darien smiled lovingly as he moved the armrest that was between them back and helped Serena do up her seat belt, "Everything is going to be fine, you've got me."

Serena gave him a grateful smile before cuddling up to him as well as possible with her seatbelt still on. Within fifteen minutes, Serena had fallen asleep and Darien wonders if next time they should take the water bed when he sleeps over. Non the less he was glad that Serena was able to fall asleep during the plane ride because it can get boring. "Talk about it getting boring…. What am I suppose to do by myself for the next couple of hours?" Darien asked to himself.

It was until the plane has already touched down that Darien woke Serena up. "Babe, wake up now, the plane has landed, we're in Brisbane now."

"Five more min…umms…" Serena mumbles as she snuggles more into the first class seats. Darien grins as an evil plan form in his mind. He motions to the stewardess for a cup of ice and when he had his hands on it, he popped one in his mouth and then one down Serena's back.

As Darien had thought, Serena squealed before trying to jump out of her seat but soon realizing she can't because of the seatbelt. After the initial shock and the ice was out of her shit, she gave her deadliest glare to Darien who only smiled innocently.

"Don't you have other ways of waking me up?" Serena glared.

"I'm sorry babe," Darien tried to keep in his chuckle and the piece of ice in his mouth. Serena sighs and shakes her head before taking her seatbelt off as Darien did the same.

"I'm sorry," Darien said softly, as he held onto her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. His tongue was soft, gentle, apologetic, as it caressed her closed lips, asking for entrance and when she granted it he… SLIPPED THE PIECE OF ICE INTO HER MOUTH!

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OKAY... NOW THEY'RE IN BRISBANE... I KNOW THIS IS A SHORTARSE CHAPTER BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE A LONGER CHAPTER BY END OF THIS WEEK... NO PROMISES.. BUT YEAH... REVIEW! DON'T FORGET! REVIEW!


End file.
